Love Always Win
by faithfulbabe
Summary: Isabella ama a Phineas, intentó de todo para que él se enamore de ella. Pero... ¿porqué ahora él coquetea con Gretchen?. Isabella luchará para conseguir el amor de su querido Phineas, aunque tenga que enfrentarse a las peores situaciones. Un fanfic Phinbella.L
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Chapter 1**

Un día en la casa Flynn-Fletcher a las 7 de la mañana…

Phineas: ¡Ferb, se nos hace tarde para el colegio, apúrate!

Ferb le muestra el dedo pulgar, levantándose de su cama para cambiarse. Al terminar de cambiarse bajaron a tomar desayuno junto a su familia

Phineas: ¡Hola mamá, hola Candace! – sonríe

Linda: Buenos días hijos, coman rápido o llegaran tarde a su primer día!

Candace: ¡Jeremy vendrá! – dijo sonriente, dejando el celular en la mesa- dice que me llevará a un lugar muy especial! Y también…

Phineas: Que bien Candace, pero luego nos dices los detalles, hasta luego!

Candace: De acuerdo- gruñe por el desinterés de Phineas.

Linda: ¡Adiós hijos, que les vaya bien!

Phineas y Ferb salieron corriendo hacia la puerta, al abrirla se dieron con la sorpresa de encontrarse con Isabella García-Shapiro, su amiga de la infancia.

Isabella: Hola chicos, ¿que están haciendo? -les pregunta sonriente con su dulce voz.

Ferb la mira y él le saluda con la mano

Phineas: Hola Isabella, ¡pues correr para llegar temprano! -se ríe- ¡Vamos, acompáñanos!

Isabella:-se ríe-¡De acuerdo!

Se fueron corriendo hasta la escuela, llegando un minutos antes de que empiecen antes

Entraron a su clase y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios

Baljeet: Hola chicos, ¿que tal?

Phineas: Bien Baljeet, algo cansados por correr tanto.

Entro el profesor al aula

Profesor: Buenos Días chicos, hoy haremos un trabajo de parejas, pero yo las haré, así no harán ruido, bueno eso espero.

La clase se rie

Profesor: Silencio, ahora haré las parejas…

El profesor empezó a agrupar a los alumnos, mientras que Isabella rogaba porque le tocara con Phineas, y él pues… pensaba en que proyecto hacer en la tarde.

Profesor: … y por ultimo Isabella y Phineas.

Isabella:*Que bien, mis ruegos fueron escuchados!*- pensaba mientras sonreía como una tonta enamorada.

Phineas se acerca a Isabella

Phineas: Que bien Izzy, somos pareja

Isabella: ¿Cómo? – le pregunta ilusionada.

Phineas: Que somos pareja de trabajo

Isabella: Ah, cierto –baja la cabeza avergonzada.

Profesor: Buenos alumnos, cada pareja hará un trabajo sobre las relaciones entre animales.

Phineas: Bueno Izzy, ¿que piensas del tema?

Isabella Creo que los animales saben con quien relacionarse, ya que perciben al animal con el que quieren tener crías, ¿no crees? –le alza la ceja.

Phineas: Si como los humanos –la mira fijamente.

Isabella: T-Te h-has d-dado c-cuenta –se sonroja-

Phineas: Si, ¡es que es muy obvio!

Isabella: ¿Obvio? –dice atónita.

Phineas: Si, los humanos heredaron esa cualidad de los animales.

Isabella:-suspira-Si como digas, mejor empecemos el trabajo.

Al terminar la hora, todos entregaron los trabajos al profesor, y los alumnos se dirigían a la siguiente clase.

Phineas: Estoy seguro que sacaremos la mejor nota- sonríe

Isabella: Si, ¡porque somos la pareja perfecta para trabajar!

Phineas le sonríe tiernamente provocando el sonrojo de Isabella

Al llegar a la siguiente clase, que es de Literatura…

Directora: Alumnos, lamentablemente la profesora está enferma y no va a venir, por lo tanto esta hora es libre.

Los estudiantes empezaron a gritar y a celebrar por la hora libre. Mientras que Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Gretchen, Bufford, Baljeet y dos nuevos chicos que conocieron en las vacaciones: Vienna y Harry se dedicaron a hablar.

Phineas: ¡Hey hermano!, ¿qué tal te fue en el trabajo de sociales?

Ferb le muestra el pulgar hacia arriba.

Phineas: ¿Y a ti Gretchen?–le sonríe pícaramente.

Gretchen: Ehh..-lo mira extrañada-…creo que bien.

Isabella:*Me parece o ¿Phineas le esta coqueteando a Gretchen?* Mmm.. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver "Actividad Paranormal 4" en el cine luego del colegio?

Phineas: Me parece buena idea, Gretchen, ¿puedes ir?

Isabella: *¿QUEEEEEEE? ¡¿PORQUÉ LE IMPORTA TANTO?!* Es-estoy segura que irá- sonríe falsamente.

Gretchen: Sí, así es, como dice Isabella.

Phineas: Isabella, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Isabella: *Ja, ahora si le importo* Estoy bien, Phineas

Bufford: Bueno, bueno, ¿quiénes pueden?

Harry: Yo normal chicos –sonríe.

Isabella: ¡Qué bien!-le sonríe dulcemente.

Phineas: ¿Y ustedes'Y ustedes'?- dijo refiriéndose a Baljeet, Vienna y Ferb.

Ferb levanta su pulgar hacia arriba.

Vienna: Claro que sí voy- le hace ojitos a Phineas.

Baljeet: ¿Puedo ir?- le pregunta asustado a Bufford.

Bufford: Si nerd, yo también voy a ir.

Baljeet: Uff, entonces si voy. –sonríe.

Todos lo miran raro.

Baljeet: ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

Phineas:-suspira- Nada Baljeet. Entonces nos vemos a la salida.

Isabella: ¡Claro! *Hoy no te me escapas Phineas, haré todo lo posible para estar contigo*-sonríe.

Continuará…

* * *

Y eso fue el primer capitulo! Subire los tres primeros a ver si dejan reviews o lloraré.

Jajaja no mentira (bueno, me dolera algo), pero si les gusta subo cápitulos los martes y jueves. Díganme sus opiniones. Espero les guste :)

Gracias.

Giselle fuera, paz.


	2. Estrategia

**Chapter 2**

Rápidamente terminaron las clase, los alumnos salían sonrientes, ¡Por fin se iban a casa, para ver televisión, jugar play station y jugar en la computadora!. Pero este no es el caso de nuestros protagonistas.

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Gretchen, Baljeet, Bufford, Harry y Vienna se reunieron en la salida como quedaron.

Phineas: Izzy, le avisaste a tu mamá que irás con nosotros?

Isabella: Claro, no te preocupes, le dije que estaría a las 9 en casa, todo está bajo control- le guiña el ojo.

Phineas: Ok, Gretchen, tú te podrías quedar más tarde necesito hablar contigo.

Ferb mira a su hermano interrogante, luego mira a Isabella y ve que se puso triste y pareciera que quiere llorar.

Gretchen: Eh…-dice incómoda- está bien.

Isabella: *Creo que a Phineas le gusta Gretchen, ¿Por qué a mí?*- piensa triste.

Ferb: Isabella, ¿puede hablar contigo a solas?

Isabella: Eh…-extrañada porque Ferb habló- claro.

Phineas: Bueno, chicos, ya vieron de qu…

Ferb e Isabella se apartaron de los demás y se sentaron en una banca que había dentro de colegio.

Isabella: ¿De que querías hablar Ferb?

Ferb: ¿Qué piensas hacer con Phineas?

Isabella: N-no s-sé de qué me hablas -dice mientras se sonrojaba.

Ferb: Sabes de que te hablo, te pusiste triste cuando Phineas dijo que quería hablar con Gretchen, ¿qué harás?

Isabella:- suspira- No sé Ferb, a él le gusta Gretchen, es obvio.

Ferb: No lo creo, pero ese no es el punto, ¿Qué harás?

Isabella: No lo sé, supongo que dejarlo hacer lo que quiera.

Ferb: ¿Y rendirte así no más?

Isabella: Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga Ferb?

Ferb: Conquístalo.

Isabella: ¿Tú crees que no lo he intentado? ¡Lo he hecho desde que lo conocí!

Ferb: Pues sigue haciéndolo, porque hasta ahora él no se da cuenta.

Isabella:-suspira-Lo sé, él es demasiado distraído con respecto a ese tema, Ferb. Pero, ¿cómo hago para que se dé cuenta?

Ferb: Sé más directa.

Isabella: ¿Cómo?

Ferb: Tú sabrás cómo, dependiendo de la situación, ahora vamos con los demás.

Isabella: -suspira- De acuerdo, vamos.

Ellos se levantaron y se reunieron con los demás.

Phineas: Ferb, Izzy ya llegaron ahora si podemos irnos.

Ellos fueron caminando hasta el cine, ya que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del colegio, mientras hablaban de sus vacaciones. Hasta que llegaron al cine.

Isabella: Bueno, compraré las entradas.

Harry: Te acompaño!- le dijo mientras la alcanzaba.

Compraron las entradas mientras que Gretchen, Vienna y Ferb estaban comprando la comida y Phineas, Bufford y Baljeet estaban viendo los tráiler de las nuevas peliculas que se vienen para el mes.

Isabella: Oh, gracias Harry por acompañarme- le sonríe.

Harry: De nada Isabella, y dime, ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día?

Isabella: Bien –dijo triste mientras recordaba los coqueteos de Phineas hacia Gretchen.

Harry: ¿Qué tienes Izzy?- le pregunta con cara de preocupación.

Isabella:-suspira- No es nada Harry, mejor vamos con los demás.

Harry:-hace una mueca- Bueno, vamos.

Los demás estaban reunidos en la entrada de la sala de la película, esperando que llegaran Isabella y Harry con las entradas.

Bufford: ¿Dónde estarán esos dos? ¡La película ya va a empezar!

Phineas: No lo sé, espero estén cerca.

Bufford: Se estarán declarando

Phineas: ¿De-declarando qué? -dijo nervioso.

Buffor: Pues sus sentimientos bobo, ¿no viste como antes se sonreían?

Phineas: No, a Isabella…

Isabella: ¿A mí que Phineas?

Phineas: ¡Isabella!, pues que tardabas, ¿qué tanto hacías con Harry?- le preguntó un poco enojado.

Isabella: *¿Está celoso?* Phineas, solo comprábamos las entradas. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Phineas: Bueno, es que ya va a empezar la película y aun no llegaban.

Isabella: Ohh...-dijo desilusionada.

Bufford: Bueno, bueno, basta de charla y entremos. Faltan 2 minutos para que empiece.

Todos: De acuerdo.

Al entrar, Phineas se sentó entre Isabella y Gretchen, Vienna a lado de Gretchen, Harry entre Isabella y Baljeet, y Bufford se sentó a lado de Baljeet y Ferb.

Phineas: Ojalá la película esté buena.

Isabella: Lo estará, pero espero no me dé mucho miedo -dijo mirando hacia Phineas.

Harry: No te preocupes Isabella, no tienes nada que temer conmigo a tu lado –le guiña el ojo.

Isabella:-se ríe falsamente- Gracias Harry, lo tendré en cuenta.

Bufford: Cállense todos, ya empezó.

Continuará…

* * *

uuyyyy, Que hara Isabella? Phineas caera? Sigan leyendo y lo sabran ;)

Bueno, gracias por leer y dejen reviews para saber que es lo que piensan :).

Es mi primer fanfic, asi que no sean criticos xD

Graciasssssssssss 3


	3. Isabella 1, Phineas 0

Chapter 3:

Una niña rubia llevaba con ella su laptop, cuando de pronto, se escuchó un sonido extraño en su sótano, ella, asustada, bajo a revisar y se dio con la sorpresa que fue una rama chocando contra la fachada de su casa. Ella seguía hablando con su amiga, más tranquila, cuando de pronto algo la jaló…

Isabella gritó muy fuerte, causando que Harry se asustara.

Harry: ¡Isabella, me has asustado, más que la película! –le dijo en un tono enojado.

Isabella: Lo siento, Harry, es que enserio me asuste –se disculpó avergonzada.

Phineas, que presenció toda la escena, miró a Harry con mala cara.

Phineas: No le hagas caso Isabella, tienes derecho a gritar, cuantas veces quieras –le dijo dulcemente.

Isabella: Pero Phineas tiene razón, no debo gritar así. -le dijo susurrando, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Phineas: Pero es una película de terror, es normal. Vamos, no te pongas triste.- le alza la cabeza poniendo un dedo en su mentón- Estamos aquí para divertirnos, no dejes que un comentario te ponga así.

Isabella lo miro y la muestra una cálida sonrisa llena de agradecimiento, causando una extraña pero linda sensación en el pecho de Phineas.

Isabella: Gracias Phineas, tú siempre me levantas el ánimo – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Phineas: Uh…e-eh...*¡Deja de tartamudear!* de nada.- dijo sin reaccionar.

En ese momento, Phineas dejo de ver la película, dejó de prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sólo podía pensar en el beso que le dio Isabella.

Gretchen: Hey Phineas, ¿qué tienes? Estás rojo –le dijo susurrando.

Phineas- Eh?, nada nada, debes estar viendo mal. Yo estoy perfectamente, querida -le sonríe coquetamente.

Gretchen: Eh… qué bien.

Isabella los mira de reojo, celosa. Y luego solo mira a Gretchen y la fulmina con la mirada. ¡Gretchen sabe que a ella le encanta Phineas!

Al terminar la película, todos salieron y luego se fueron a una mesa.

Buffor: Yo no sé ustedes, pero yo me voy a comprar algo para comer. Acompáñame nerd.

Baljeet:Claro.

Ferb: Me voy al baño.

Phineas: Te acompaño hermano.

Gretchen: Bueno, eh.,. ire por una gaseosa.

Vienna: Te acompaño Gretchen, pero yo por un agua, tengo que cuidar mi figura –le sonríe a Phineas.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco al escuhar ese comentario.

Aprovechando el momento, Harry agarró la mano de Isabella al ver que todos se fueron.

Harry: Escucha, Izzy, lamento haberte gritado en el cine, fue un impulso pero igual estuvo muy mal de mi parte ¿me perdonas?

Isabella: Claro Harry, no te preocupes, ya está olvidado –le sonríe.

Harry: Que bien!, y bueno… me preguntaba si quieres ir conmigo a tomar un helado- le dice mientras se rasca la cabeza.

Isabella: Oh, claro Harry, pero otro día, ¿si?

Harry: Esta bien Izzy, como quieras, pero hoy yo te llevo a tu casa, eh? No te me escapas- dijo guiñándole el ojo

Isabella:-se ríe- ok Harry.

Phineas: ¡Ya volvimos!, ¿de qué hablaban? –les sonríe.

Isabella: De lo interesante que estuvo la película.

Gretchen: ¡Oh si!, pero creo que la chica era tonta por ir a ver lo que pasaba, ¡Yo me hubiera quedado en mi cama!

Todos se ríen.

Phineas: Jajajaja, hay Gretchen, eres muy graciosa.

Isabella:*Ojalá el me hiciera cumplidos* Si –dijo sonriendo falsamente.

Bufford: Bueno chicos, Baljeet y yo nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer.

Phineas: ¡Oh que mal!, bueno, nos vemos mañana amigos.

Baljeet: ¡Adioooooooooos!- dijo mientras Bufford lo cargaba y se lo llevaba.

Isabella:-viendo la hora- Oh cielos, yo también me tengo que ir, hasta mañana chicos.

Phineas: Espera Isabella, te llevamos a tu casa.

Harry: No es necesario Phineas, yo la acompañaré.

Isabella: Si Phineas, no te preocupes ya había quedado con Harry.

Phineas: Oh… bueno, entonces cuídense.

Isabella: Adios.*Ojalá no intente nada con Gretchen.*

Isabella y Harry se fueron, dejando a Phineas, Ferb, Gretchen y Vienna.

Vienna: Bueno chicos, yo también me voy, adiós Phineas, Cuidate mucho – le guiña un ojo.

Phineas: Gracias, tu igual – le sonríe.

Gretchen: ¿No te das cuenta?

Phineas: ¿De qué?

Gretchen:-pone los ojos en blanco- Nada. A propósito, ¿de qué quería habla conmigo?

Phineas: Cierto, ¿hermano nos dejas un rato solos?

Ferb duda pero asiente y los deja solos

Gretchen: Bueno, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

Phineas: Tienes que ayudarme Gretchen.

Gretchen: ¿En qué?

Phineas: Estoy enamorado.

Continuará…

* * *

Awwww, de quién estará enamorado Phineas?

Bueno, espero les guste :)

Dejen reviews please, se los agradeceria mucho.

Besos 3


	4. La buena nueva

**Chapter 4: La buena nueva**

Gretchen: ¿Cómo? ¿Estás enamorado?

Phineas: Si –dijo sonrojado- no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes -se pasó la mano por el cabello.

Gretchen: Dime una cosa…

Phineas: ¿Qué?

Gretchen: ¿Estás enamorado de mí? -dijo nerviosa.

Phineas: ¿Qué? ¡No!, ¿por qué piensas eso? –dijo desconcertado.

Gretchen: Uh… ¿será porque me has estado coqueteando todo el día? –dijo con una ceja alzada.

Phineas: A sí, lo siento –dijo apenado- es solo que le quería sacar celos a…-se sonrojó- a alguien.

Gretchen: ¿Tú? ¿Sacando celos a alguien? –se empezó a reir, Phineas la miró feo- perdón, perdón...-se calmó- ¿A quién?

Phineas: Pues a…- suspiró- a… I-Isabella-se sonrojó por tercera vez.

Gretchen: ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡Al fin lo aceptaste! –dijo sorprendida.

Phineas: ¿Lo acepté? –dijo extrañado.

Gretchen: ¡Claro! Todos sabíamos que a ti te gustaba Isabella pero tú nunca lo aceptabas. Siempre creíste que enamorarte de tu mejor amiga estaba mal.

Phineas:-suspiró- Tienes razón, pensaba que eso era imposible pero ahora…-dijo mirándola- no sé qué demonios hacer.

Gretchen: Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirle lo que sientes por ella.

Phineas: ¿Y si no me acepta?

Gretchen: *Por dios, que despistado es este chico*-suspiró frustrada- estoy segura que lo hará.

Phineas: Ojala sea así- suspiró- bueno Gretchen, gracias por tu ayuda pero ya me voy.

Gretchen: De nada Phineas- se dio la vuelta para irse pero luego se acordó de algo- ¡hey, Phineas!

Phineas: -se voltió- ¿qué Gretchen?

Gretchen: No me sigas coqueteando, eso sólo la aleja más de ti.

Phineas: ¿En serio? *Sí que soy idiota*- pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza- bueno gracias por decírmelo –le sonríe- ¡hasta mañana!

Gretchen: De nada, hasta mañana, ¡despídeme de Ferb!

Phineas: ¡Ok! –le gritó y luego se fue hacia su hermano.

Él solo lo miraba confuso y raro, no sabía que su hermano era tan amigo de Gretchen, y eso le molestaba un poco, aunque él no se diera cuenta. Phineas llegó al lado de Ferb hicieron su saludo de hermanos y se fueron a casa, mientras Phineas pensaba en lo que haría para conquistar a su querida Isabella, aunque claro, no era necesario.

Mientras que Isabella, acompañada de Harry, seguía pensando en los coqueteos que su mejor amigo le daba a Gretchen.

Harry: Isabella…-ella no lo escuchaba, seguía sumida en sus pensamientos- hey Izzie…-le sacudió un poco su brazo.

Isabella: ¿Eh?...-lo miro despistada- Si Harry, ¿Qué pasa?

Harry: ¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto preocupado.

Isabella: Si Harry no te preocupes, solo estoy cansada –le sonríe falsamente.

Harry: ¿Estas segura?

Isabella: *No* Si Harry-le dijo mientras volteaba a ver a los árboles, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio un poco incómodo llegaron a la casa de Isabella.

Harry: Izzie…-ella volteó a verlo- ya llegamos.

Ellos se dirigieron hacia su puerta, callados, solo se escuchaban sus pisadas por la acera y el sonido del viento golpeando a los árboles.

Isabella: Bueno…-lo miró nerviosa- gracias por acompañarme-le sonrió mientras se volteaba para entrar a su casa.

Harry: Espera Izzie –la detuvo al tomar su mano- s-solo quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo en lo que necesites –le sonrió.

Isabella: Gracias Harry, lo aprecio mucho –le sonrió sinceramente.

Harry: -le sonrió algo nervioso- bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decirte, que duermas bien –le dijo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Isabella: Gracias –dijo sonrojada- tu igual.

Isabellase dio vuelta y entro a su casa, saludo a su mamá y se dirigió rápido a su cuarto. Al entrar cerró la puerta y suspiró.

Isabella: *¿Por qué en mi vida tiene que ser todo complicado? Quisiera que mi vida fuera un cuento de hadas, pero... ¿Por qué Phineas no se fija en mí? ¿Tengo algo mal que a él no le gusta? y sobre todo, ¿Por qué Phineas no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él? ¿A caso no se da cuenta de que lo amo desde que eramos unos niños?*- suspiró- *¿Por qué lo amo tanto?* -pensaba triste mientras entraba a su baño.

Mientras que los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher caminaban por las calles de Danviller para regresar a su hogar.

Phineas: Estuvo linda la película, ¿no?

Ferb solo asintió.

Phineas: Ferb, hermano, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –le dijo un poco nervioso.

Ferb: Claro hermano, ¿de qué se trata?

Phineas: Bueno…-dijo sonrojado-. ¿Qué harías con la chica que te gusta?

Ferb: Oh... -le dijo un poco serio- pues le pediría una cita.

Phineas: ¿Solo así no más? –le dijo sorprendido- ¿no tendrías miedo de que te rechace?

Ferb: Claro, pero antes debo saber si a ella le gusto algo.

Phineas: Ahh… ¿y cómo sabes cuando a esa chica le gustas?

Ferb: Cuando ella te sonríe mucho, se preocupa por ti, bueno ese tipo de cosas.

Phineas: *Isabella hace esas cosas cuando está conmigo, pero... tambien lo hace con Harry, con Ferb, de hecho... ¡lo hace con todos sus amigos!, vaya, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé* Gracias hermano por el consejo –le sonríe.

Ferb le alza el pulgar hacia arriba.

Los hermanos siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a su casa, y fueron recibidos por su mamá.

Linda: Hola hijos, ¿cómo les fue?

Phineas: Bien mamá, ¿y a ti?

Linda: Muy bien hijo –les sonrió- qué bueno que vienen chicos por que Candace tiene algo que decirnos.

Phineas y Ferb se miraron confusos y solo se encogieron de hombros ya que sabían que era algo que seguramente no tendría importancia, pero nada perdían con escuchar a su atolondrada hermana, así que siguieron a su mamá hacia la sala donde encontraron a su hermana sonriente y a su papá Lawrence.

Linda: Bueno Candace, ya estamos todos, ¿qué la cosa tan importante que quieres decirnos?

Candace: ¿Están listos?

Phineas: Sí, Candace, apúrate que estoy cansado.

Candace: Bueno, bueno...¿listos?– todos asintieron-Bueno…-dijo nerviosa-¡Ayyyy!... ¡Es que estoy muy nerviosa!

Todos: ¡Sólo dilo! –dijeron cansados de la espera.

Candace: ¡Está bien!...-hizo una pausa- ¡JEREMY ME PIDIÓ MATRIMONIO! –les gritó mientras levantaba su mano izquierda, donde en su dedo anular esta un hermoso anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante azul, a toda su familia que se quedó con la boca abierta.

Continuará…

* * *

Awww Candace se casa! ¿Cómo reaccionara su familia? solo los sabras en el siguiente capitulo que lo pondre este juevessssss 3

Bueno, he aqui el cuarto capitulo! Espero les guste, dejen reviews por favor, quiero saber lo que piensan de mi fic ;).

Gracias! Los quiero ;)


	5. Planes

**Chapter 5: Planes**

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la inesperada noticia, no se hubieran imaginado que Candace a sus 21 años se casaría con Jeremy, pero a pesar de ello, sonrieron y felicitaron a Candace.

Linda: Felicidades hija, creí que nunca llegaría este día –dijo mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad- que seas muy feliz, hija. –la abrazó.

Candace: -sonrie- Gracias mamá, seré muy feliz, te lo aseguro.

Lawrence: Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija -le sonríe- espero que estés tomando la decisión correcta.

Candace: ¡Claro que sí, papá!, Jeremy siempre será la mejor decisión que haya tomado –lo abrazó.

Linda: ¿Y cuándo será su boda, hija?

Candace: No lo sé, luego hablaré con Jeremy sobre los detalles –sonríe.

Phineas: Wow Candace, me has dejado sin palabras, no pensé que se casarían tan pronto.

Candace: No es tan pronto, hemos tenido más de tres años de novios –sonrió mientras recordaba los maravillosos momentos que pasó con Jeremy, desde que se hicieron novios, cuando fueron a ese concurso de autos, cuando estuvieron en la bioesfera de Phineas y Ferb, cuando cenaron en su patio, cuando…

Phineas: ¿Candace?- le movió su brazo.

Candace: ¿Qué, qué?

Phineas: Te decía que… te felicito y espero que Jeremy te respete por quien eres, una excelente hermana –Candace sonrió- que, a pesar de nuestras diferencias y que hayas tratado de mostrarle a mi mamá mis inventos y hayas fallado, –Candace rió y él también- siempre me has apoyado y ayudado en lo que necesitaba y… espero que encuentres lo que siempre has querido en Jeremy y que seas muy feliz.

Candace: Me has hecho llorar tonto –se rie mientras se seca sus lágrimas- Gracias Phineas – lo abraza fuertemente.

Ferb: Muchas felicidades Candace –sonríe.

Candace: Gracias Ferb –le sonríe y lo abraza.

Linda: Bueno, muchas emociones por hoy, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Phineas: Si, estoy muy cansado, ha sido un largo día –bosteza- ¡Hasta mañana!, vamos Ferb.

Ferb alza el pulgar.

Todos: ¡Hasta mañana chicos!

Los hermanos suben las escaleras, hasta llegar a su habitación, que era más de adolescente que de niños, sus paredes eran de color crema y había posters de sus deportes y películas favoritas. Sus camas eran mucho más grandes y había para cada uno su propio armario.

Phineas: -suspiró y se tiró a su cama- ¡Qué día! Estoy agotado.

Ferb: Yo igual.

Phineas: ¿Mañana qué haremos?

Ferb: No sé, mañana lo decidiremos ahora quiero dormir.

Phineas: -se ríe- Bueno, buenas noches hermano.

Ferb le alza el pulgar y apaga su luz.

Phineas se queda unos minutos mirando el techo pensando en que hacer mañana para acercarse más a Isabella, hasta que se le ocurre algo.

Phineas: *Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer mañana* -pensó esto y se durmió.

Al dia siguiente…

Vivian: -toca la puerta- ¡Isabella, ya es hora de levantarse!

Isabella: -suspira- ¡ya voy mamá! *Otro día en el que veré a Phineas coqueteando con Gretchen y que ignore lo que siento por él, genial* piensa mientra se va al baño a ducharse.

Mientras que los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher…

Phineas: Ya estoy listo Ferb, ¿qué tal me veo?- le preguntó mientras se daba una vuelta.

Ferb lo miró detenidamente, su hermano vestía unas bermudas de color crema y un polo con cuello en v de color negro, se veía como un modelo. Así que solo dijo.

Ferb: Te ves bien.

Phineas: ¿Bien? ¿Sólo bien? –pregunta sorprendido.

Ferb: ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto tu apariencia? Solo vamos a ir al colegio, ni que fuera una fiesta.

Phineas: -se sonroja- S-si tienes razón, ya vamos Ferb.

Ferb estaba vestido con jeans y un polo con un estampado de unos edificios. Ellos bajaron y desayunaron unos ricos cereales con leche.

Phineas: Ferb, ¿vamos a buscar a Isabella?

Ferb asiente y se para de su silla para irse.

Phineas: ¡Hasta luego! –dijo mientras cerraba su puerta y luego se iba hacia la casa de Isabella.

Phineas nervioso toca el timbre y sale la mamá de Isabella.

Vivian: Hola chicos, vaya como han crecido desde...

Phineas: Eh.. Señora Shapiro, ¿está Isabella? – pregunta para ahorrarse todo su discurso.

Vivian: Claro cielo, ahora le aviso, pero pasen – les dijo mientras les hacia pasar y fue a buscar a Isabella.

Vivian: Isabella, hija tus amigos te buscan.

Isabella: ¿Quiénes? –pregunta extrañada mientras se ponía unos aretes.

Vivian: Phineas y Ferb, hija.

Isabella: ¿Phineas esta aquí? ¡Oh dios! –se ve en el espejo rápidamente- ¿Qué tal me veo mamá?

Vivian: Muy linda hijita, ahora anda con tus amigos antes de que se te haga tarde.

Isabella: Esta bien mamá –la besa en la mejilla- Nos vemos en la tarde.

Vivian: ¡Chau, hija!-le gritó, pero ella ya había bajado las escaleras.

Phineas estaba hablando con Ferb del proyecto que iban a hacer en la tarde hasta que escucho su melodiosa voz.

Isabella: Hola chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo?

Phineas volteo su mirada hacia Isabella, el se quedo sin palabras, la pelinegra estaba muy hermosa, vestía una falda negra que le llegaba encima de la rodilla con una blusa muy linda de color azul con un pequeño escote y unas sandalias plateadas.

Isabella: ¿Phineas? –le dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su cara.

Phineas: Perdón Isabella –dijo mientras reaccionaba- Estaba pensando en otras cosas, por cierto, te… te ves linda. –se sonrojó.

Isabella: Oh…-se sonrojó- gracias, Phineas.

Ferb: -los mira cómplice- Bueno tórtolos, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.

Phineas: S-si, ¡vamos!

Isabella: Ok, por cierto Phineas –el volteó a verla- ¿que pensabas?

Phineas: *Lo hermosa que te ves hoy* En el proyecto de hoy – sonríe.

Isabella: ¡Genial! ¿Que harán?

Phineas: Dirás que haremos, porque tu y los demás nos ayudaran –sonríe.

Isabella: De acuerdo –sonríe- pero primero hay que saber que es lo que haremos hoy.

Phineas: Eso les diremos en el colegio.

Isabella: Esta bien *¿Qué estará tramando?*

* * *

Bueno, aqui está el quinto capitulo :), espero que les agrade y otra vez les digo que dejen sus reviews, asi sabre si esta bien el fic o si quieren que pase algo, no sé ideas o cosas asi ;).

Gracias por sus visitas, los quiero 3


	6. Aclaración

**Chapter 6: Aclaración**

Phineas, Ferb e Isabella llegaron al colegio, algo cansados ya que corriendo porque casi llegan tarde. Al entrar al salón de clases, se encontraron con sus amigos.

Bufford: Hola chicos…eh… ¿Por qué están fatigados?

Phineas: -respirando rápidamente- ¡Corrimos muy rápido!

Isabella: -suspirando- Si, es que casi nos cierran las puertas en la cara.

Harry: -se acerca a Isabella y le pasa el brazo por los hombros- Que mal Izzie, pero…estás bien, ¿no?

Isabella: Eh… sí pero algo fatigada, no más –le sonríe

Phineas: *¿A él que diablos le importa? ¿Por qué Harry se acerca tanto a Isabella? ¿Y por qué demonios ella le sonríe así?*-suspiró- *Cálmate Phineas, así como estás sospecharán*

Gretchen: -susurrando- Phineas, solo son buenos amigos, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Phineas le sonríe y le agradece con la mirada.

Bufford: -se rie fuertemente- Que pena chicos, que mala suerte que tienen

Vienna: Bueno, al menos llegaron a entrar. –le sonríe coquetamente a Phineas.

Phineas: Si, es una suerte –sonrée inocentemente.

Isabella: *Que tonto es, bueno es obvio, si él no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos, menos notará los coqueteos de Vienna* -suspira frustrada- Phineas…

Phineas: Qué Izzie? –le sonríe.

Isabella: -se sonroja por su sonrisa- ¿C-Cuál era el proyecto que estaban pensando hacer en la tarde?

Baljeet: ¿Harán un proyecto, y no nos han dicho?

Phineas: Pues…si, pero es una sorpresa, les íbamos a contar luego.

Isabella: ¿Era una sorpresa? Lo siento chicos, no sabía –los miró apenada.

Phineas: -sonríe- No te preocupes Isabella, no has hecho nada malo, solo has preguntado, además la sorpresa no se ha estropeado.

Ferb: Cierto Isabella, no has hecho nada malo.

Isabella: Pues, me hacen sentir mejor chicos, gracias –les sonríe.

Phineas: Emmm.. d-de nada –sonríe un poco sonrojado.

Gretchen sonríe al ver la escena, ya que sabía que esos dos iban a terminar juntos muy pronto. Ella se acerca a Isabella, ya que tiene muchas cosas por preguntarle.

Gretchen: Hey Izzie, ¿puedo hablarte un rato?

En ese momento, el profesor entra y les pide que se sienten en sus lugares y que abran sus libros de matemática en la página 53.

Isabella: Claro, pero –señalo al profesor- en el recreo, ¿ok?

Gretchen asiente con la cabeza y se dirige a su lugar, al igual que los demás.

Luego de la clase de matemática, los amigos salieron de la clase y se reunieron en el patio.

Phineas: Buenos chicos, como saben vamos a hacer un proyecto en mi casa, ¿quieren ayudarnos?

Vienna: *Es mi oportunidad para estar más cerca de él* ¡Claro que sí! Siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites –le sonríe.

Isabella pone los ojos en blanco al oir a Vienna.

Phineas: Gracias Vienna, lo tendré en cuenta.

Gretchen: ¿Izzie ahora si podemos hablar? –le susurra.

Isabella: Claro –dice mientras dirige su vista hacia Phineas y Vienna, y luego se va con Gretchen hacia un banco que había debajo de un árbol – ¿Que pasa Gretch? -le sonríe.

Gretchen: ¿Ha pasado algo interesante con Phineas? –le dice mientras la mira fijamente.

Isabella: Eso tendría que preguntártelo a ti –se puso un poco seria.

Gretchen: ¿A mí?

Isabella: Pues claro, si él te ha estado coqueteando todo el día de ayer.

Gretchen: Ah eso –se rie- no es nada.

Isabella: ¿Cómo que nada? –dice sorprendida.

Gretchen: Él sólo lo hace porque… solo juega nada más.

Isabella: -la mira extrañada- Él no juega así conmigo y él es mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué contigo se comporta así y no conmigo?

Isabella mira hacia Phineas y ve cómo él se rie con sus amigos. Phineas, al sentir una mirada sobre él voltea, sorprendiendo a Isabella, y le sonríe y como consecuencia Isabella se sonroja. *¿Que estará pensando?* piensa Isabella mientras lo mira de reojo.

Gretchen: -mirando la escena, la mira tiernamente- Mira Izzie, solo tienes que saber que él no quiere nada conmigo ni yo con él. Tienes que enfocarte en conquistarlo.

Isabella: ¿Cómo sabes que él no quiere nada contigo? ¿Se lo has preguntado?

Gretchen: Si, porque a mí también me parecía raro que él estaba así conmigo.

Isabella: Y… ¿qué te dijo?.

Gretchen: Eso lo sabrás, solo si él te lo dice.

Isabella: ¿Y cuándo será eso?-preguntó curiosa.

Gretchen: Más pronto de lo que piensas –dijo mientras recordaba lo que Phineas le dijo por un mensaje en la clase de matemáticas.

**_Flashback_**

_Gretchen: Phineas, ¿ya pensaste en cómo conquistar a Isabella? –le preguntó Gretchen por un papel que le mandó cuando el profesor estaba escribiendo en la pizarra. _

_Phineas: Si, pero no sé si vaya a funcionar… _

_Gretchen: ¿En qué has pensado?_

_Phineas: Es un secreto, pero no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar, no sé si le gustará la idea o si me aceptará._

_Gretchen pone los ojos en blanco. *Eres un idiota, ¡ella aceptará todo lo que viene de ti porque te ama!* pensó ella._

_Gretchen: Bueno lo que sea que sea, házlo, te aseguro que a ella le encantará lo que hagas, viniendo de ti lo aceptará…_

_Phineas la mira un poco inseguro. Y luego escribe._

_Phineas: ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que eso pasará? _

_Gretchen: Soy su mejor amiga, la conozco. Y no dudes de Isabella, lo aceptará, ya verás._

_Phineas la mira y ella le sonríe sinceramente._

_Phineas: De acuerdo, lo haré._

_Gretchen dio un grito en su interior, se calmó un rato después y escribió._

_Gretchen: ¿Cuándo lo harás?_

_Phineas: Hoy, en la tarde, no puedo esperar más._

**_Fin del flashback_**

Continuará...

* * *

OMG! ¿Qué hará Phineas? Ojalá Isabella reaccione de buena manera, aunque eso obviamente pasará.

Buenos chicos, ahi esta el sexto capitulo, espero les guste como a mí y ya saben dejen sus reviews, siempre es bueno recibir nuevas ideas y recomendaciones de parte de ustedes :).

Mil gracias por leer este fic, es muy importante para mí 3. Hasta el proximo capitulo! (jueves) ;).


	7. Pelea

**Chapter 7: Pelea**

Gretchen estaba pensando en lo ocurrido con Phineas en la clase pasada hasta que una palmada en su cara la despertó de sus pensamientos.

Isabella: ¿Gretchen? –le preguntó ya que ella estaba mirando a la nada y no le respondía.

Gretchen: Oh, sí… lo siento, es que estaba pensando en algo –sonríe algo avergonzada.

Isabella: O en alguien… -alza las cejas, divertida.

Gretchen: ¿Qué? ¿En quién podría estar pensando? –dijo un poco sorprendida

Isabella: Si es en Phineas, te mato –le dijo seria.

Gretchen: Jamás pensaría en Phineas como algo más que un amigo Isabella, además no estaba pensando en nadie, solo en mis cosas.

Isabella: Mmm… de acuerdo, te creo –le sonríe sincera.

Gretchen: Gracias, bueno, vamos donde los chicos.

Isabella: Esta bien.

Las chicas se levantaron de la banca, y se dirigieron hacia sus amigos. Isabella solo enfocaba su vista en Phineas, pero él como siempre nunca se daba cuenta.

Isabella: Espero que Phineas no se haya entretenido mucho con Vienna –dijo molesta, mientras acercaba a sus amigos.

Gretchen: -se ríe- No creo que le haya hecho caso, solo mírala como bota humo de la cabeza.

Isabella vió a Vienna, y sí era cierto, ella estaba molesta y refunfuñaba.

Isabella: -se ríe- Creo que se dio cuenta que Phineas es demasiado distraído -le susurra.

Gretchen: Pobre chica, igual él nunca se hará caso –le dijo convencida.

Isabella: ¿Y tú como estas tan segura de eso?

Gretchen: Sólo lo sé –le sonrió.

Ellas llegaron cuando Phineas decía algo.

Phineas: Chicos, entonces… ¿quedamos a las cinco en mi casa para el proyecto?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Phineas: Perfecto –dijo feliz y luego se dirigió hacia Isabella y Gretchen.

Phineas: ¡Hey chicas!

Isabella: Hola Phineas, así que hoy a las cinco, ¿no?

Phineas: Si así es –sonríe- y…¿de qué tanto hablaban?

Isabella: Eh… pues…cosas de chicas, nada importante –dijo sonriendo.

Phineas: No será de chicos, ¿no? –dijo algo fastidiado.

Isabella: *¿Estará celoso de que hable de chicos? No, imposible* ¿Y que si así fuera? Los chicos también hablan de chicas, y nadie se molesta.

Gretchen: Izzie…-dijo susurrando.

Isabella: ¿Qué? –susurró.

Gretchen: Creo que te estás pasando-susurra.

Isabella: Quiero saber si esta celoso de que hable o no de chicos –sonríe- no te preocupes.

Gretchen solo mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro

Gretchen: *Tarados, ¿no se dan cuenta de que se gustan?*

Phineas: Asi que sí hablaban de chicos –dijo serio.

Isabella: Bueno, si, es cierto -mintió- ¿Y que pasa con eso?

Phineas: *NO QUIERO QUE HABLES DE NINGÚN CHICO, MALDITA SEA* No deberías, es incorrecto.

Isabella: ¿Incorrecto? Yo no soy la que para coqueteando con todo el mundo. -dijo seria, pero después reaccionó. *Dios, ¿que acabo de decir?*

Phineas: ¿Qué estas insinuando, Isabella?

Isabella: -suspira frustrada- *Al diablo, lo diré* Ayer estabas todo el día coqueteándole a Gretchen, y hoy a Vienna, y mañana, ¿a quien será, eh?

Phineas: ¡Yo no estoy coqueteando con nadie!

Isabella: ¡Claro que sí!, yo misma te he visto, no seas cínico.

Phineas: ¡No estaba coqueteando con nadie, Isabella!

Isabella: ¡Si!

Phineas: ¡No!

Isabella: ¡Si!

Phineas: ¡No!

Isabella: ¡Sí!

Gretchen: ¡Ya paren de pelear, parecen unos bebés!

Isabella y Phineas se cruzaron de brazos mientras se estaban fulminando con la mirada. Estuvieron sumidos en un silencio incomodo por unos segundos, hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba que regresaran a clases, más tortura para los alumnos.

Gretchen: -carraspea- Creo que deberíamos ir a clases.

Phineas: Oh si, emm… Isa…-dijo pero alguien le interrumpió.

Harry: Izzie, ¿te acompaño a clase? –le dijo sonriendo.

Isabella: -mirando de reojo a Phineas, suspira- Si, vamos.

Phineas, algo triste, solo los observo como se iban, Harry puso su brazo encima de los hombros de Isabella y ella no hacía nada para sacarse el brazo de encima, como si le gustara que lo hiciera. Phineas apretó sus nudillos dejando blancos sus dedos, deseando ser Harry. Phineas iba a pedirle lo mismo pero Harry se le adelanto, por unos segundos.

Gretchen: Creo que debes de disculparte con ella, actuaste mal

Phineas: -suspira- ¿Crees que ella me perdone?

Gretchen: -sonríe- Si, pero tienes que actuar rápido antes que Harry te quite a Isabella.

Phineas volteó a mirarla.

Phineas: Lo sé, pero eso no pasará, no con lo que tengo en mente.

Gretchen: Si así lo dices…

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido dando las cinco de la tarde, Phineas revisaba los planos, ya que Ferb fue a la cocina por algo de beber, cuando alguien se puso delante de él…

Isabella: Eh… Hola Phineas.

Phineas subio la mirada y se encontró con ella, vestía un polo rojo con cuello v, un jean negro y zapatillas rojas, se veía preciosa.

Phineas: H-hola Isabella… -dijo mientras se paraba.

Ellos miraban el piso, sin saber que decir.

Phineas: *Tengo que disculparme con ella, no puedo soportar más estando así con ella, además es el momento de hacer lo que pensé* Isabella… yo…

Pero alguien interrumpió

Ferb: Hola Isabella.

Phineas suspiró.

Isabella: *Diablos* Hola Ferb –sonríe falsamente.

Ferb: ¿Interrumpo algo? –dijo mirándolos sospechosamente.

Isabella: No nada… por cierto, ¿Qué haremos?

Phineas: Cuando vengan todos lo diremos -dijo mirandola fijamente.

Isabella: D-de acuerdo -dijo intimidada por su mirada.

Al cabo de diez minutos, estaban todos.

Bufford: Bueno, dejen tanto misterio, ¿cuál es el proyecto?

Phineas: Es…

Continuará…

* * *

¿Isabella perdonará a Phineas? Naaa, que sufra un poco ;).

Bueno aqui está el séptimo capituloooo! :). Dejen sus reviews por fissssssss, no me importa si son anonimos, igual son muy importantes para mi :).

Graciasss 3


	8. Películas

**Chapter 8: Películas**

Bufford: ¡Dilo ya! ¡Me desesperas pelirrojo! –dijo algo enfadado.

Phineas: ¡Esta bien! Es una máquina que nos transporta hacia nuestras películas favoritas –dijo sonriente.

Todos se gritaron emocionados y sonrieron, ellos siempre decían que querían meterse en sus películas favoritas desde que eran niños, no pensaron que se acordarían, pero lo hicieron.

Vienna: ¡Eso es genial! Siempre se te ocurren fantásticas ideas Phineas –dijo sonriéndole.

Phineas: -se rasca la cabeza- Gracias Vienna, pero no solo lo pensé yo, también mi hermano –le sonrió.

Vienna: Oh, es verdad. Lo siento Ferb.

Ferb resopla y pone los ojos en blanco al igual que Isabella.

Isabella: Bueno… ¿A qué películas entraremos? -dijo ignorando a Vienna.

Phineas: -la mira- Entraremos a dos películas, una escogida por las chicas y otra por los chicos, para todos los gustos.

Baljeet: ¿Podemos entrar a una película indú? –sonríe esperanzado.

Todos lo miran como diciendo "¿Es enserio?"

Bufford: Ni hablar nerd, ¡iremos a una película donde haya mucha acción!

Phineas: Eso lo discutiremos después, ahora hay que empezar a construir la máquina –sonríe.

Todos: De acuerdo.

Al decir eso todos se dirigieron hacia los materiales, los cogieron y empezaron a construir la máquina. En el proceso, Phineas miraba a Isabella de vez en cuando, y ella a él cuando no estaba mirando. Al cabo de media hora, la maquina estaba lista.

Phineas: ¡Genial! Ya está todo listo, ahora si podemos decidir en qué películas nos meteremos.

Isabella: Será mejor que nos separemos para decidir.

Phineas: -asiente con la cabeza- Chicos vamos debajo del árbol –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar que dijo.

Los chicos lo siguieron.

Isabella: Chicas, vayamos al lado de la cerca –las dirigió.

* * *

Mientras con los chicos.

Phineas: Bueno chicos, ¿en que película tienen en mente?

Bufford: No lo sé. Pero ¡debe tener mucha acción!

Los chicos asintieron.

Baljeet: ¿Puede ser de comedia?

Bufford: ¡No! Va a ser muy aburrido.

Harry: Y… ¿Qué tal una de zombies? –sugirió.

Phineas: *Ni loco meto a Isabella a una película llena muertos vivientes* -lo miro- ¿Acaso quieres que nos coman los cerebros? –dijo enojado.

Harry: ¡Claro que no!, solo que… bueno fue una idea.

Phineas: Una muy estúpida, Harry.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras todos pensaban en alguna película donde los chicos y las chicas pudieran entrar sin ser un peligro. Hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió una idea.

Ferb: ¿Qué les parece "Rapidos y Furiosos 6"?

Todos lo miraron y sonrieron convencidos.

Bufford: ¡Sí! Es una de mis películas favoritas.

Baljeet: ¿No creen que es un poco peligrosa? -dijo rompiendo sus esperanzas.

Buffor: Mira enano –dijo agarrándole su camiseta- tú solo vas a entrar con nosotros, ¿entiendes?

Baljeet: C-Claro –dijo asustado.

Phineas: Bueno ya lo asustaste, déjalo Bufford.

Bufford lo miro desafiante pero luego lo soltó poco a poco.

Phineas: Bien, entonces… ¡iremos a "Rapidos y Furiosos 6"! –dijo sonriendo.

Todos celebraron y chocaron palmas.

* * *

Mientras con las chicas…

Isabella: Bien chicas… ¿Qué película?

Vienna: Debe ser una romántica –dijo soñando.

Isabella: *Si claro, para que te le abalances a Phineas* Mmm… puede ser… pero los chicos no van a querer –dijo apenada.

Vienna: Mmm... ¿una comedia romántica?

Isabella: No, se van a aburrir y yo tambien -dijo riendose..

Gretchen: Tiene que tener drama –dijo segura.

Vienna: Y suspenso...

Todas asintieron. Al cabo de unos segundos a Isabella se le ocurrió la mejor opción.

Isabella: ¡Ya se! –dijo emocionada mientras dio un pequeño salto.

Gretchen y Vienna: ¿Qué?

Isabella: Entraremos a "Amanecer Parte 2" –dijo sonriente.

Gretchen: ¡Claro! –exclamó- Tiene mucho drama, suspenso y ¡además acción!… pero sobretodo...

Isabella y Vienna: ¡Romance!

Ellas se vieron y se fulminaron con la mirada, revelando todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos a través de ella.

Vienna: *Yo me quedaré con Phineas* -le transmitió por su mirada.

Isabella: *Ella jamás tendrá a Phineas, primero muerta* - pensó fulminandola con la mirada.

Gretchen: Ehh... chicas, vayamos con los chicos.

Isabella: -sin dejar de mirar a Vienna- Ok, vamos.

Dicho eso, ellas se dirigieron hacia los chicos, quienes seguían debajo del árbol.

Phineas: Hey chicas, ¿ya decidieron su película? –dijo sonriente.

Isabella: Si… -dijo sin mirarlo- ¿y ustedes?

*Genial, ahora ni siquiera me quiere mirar* pensó Phineas triste al sentir el rechazo de Isabella.

Bufford: ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! Y es la mejor película, es 100% macho. –dijo emocionado.

Isabella: ¿A sí? –dijo cruzándose de brazos- ¿Cuál es?

Harry: "Rápidos y Furiosos 6" –dijo mirándola- ¿Y la de ustedes, Izzie?

*¿Quién rayos se cree para decirle "Izzie"? pensó Phineas molesto.

Isabella: Emm... "Amanecer Parte 2" –dijo sonriendo.

Bufford: Pff que aburrido, solo hay puro romance.

Gretchen: ¡Claro que no! Hay mucho drama, suspenso y acción, como a ustedes les gusta.

Bufford: Ja-ja si claro. –dijo burlándose.

Isabella: ¡Es verdad, en la última película hay una pelea de vampiros! –dijo mirándolo molesta.

Phineas: Tranquila Isabella –ella lo miró- eso lo veremos cuando entremos ahí –dijo sonriéndole.

Isabella solo le sonrió tímidamente, creando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Phineas.

Bufford: ¡Pero Phineas, es una película para niñitas!

Phineas: Cállate Bufford –dijo fastidiado- nada perdemos con hacerles caso, además la película será muy divertida con nosotros dentro.

Harry: Phineas tiene razón, Bufford –dijo- Hay que consentirlas.

Bufford: -bufó- De acuerdo, pero sigo pensando que es aburrido.

Baljeet: Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando para entrar?

Phineas: De acuerdo, primero la película de las damas.

Phineas y los demás se acercaron a la máquina, quedando debajo de una especie de foco, después él puso en el teclado el nombre de la película e inmediatamente una burbuja gigante salió del foco abrazando a los chicos para transportarlos dentro de la película de vampiros y hombres lobo.

Bufford: No es justo.

Todos: ¡Cállate!

Y en cuestión de segundos, ya estaban dentro de la película "Amanecer Parte 2".

Continuará...

* * *

¿Qué pasara dentro de la pelicula? ¿Phineas hará un movimiento con Isabella?

Aqui esta el octavo capitulo de mi fic, espero les guste mis lectores :). Gracias por leer, significa mucho para mi. Bueno como siempre, les pido que dejen sus reviews, para asi deleitarme con sus opiniones 3.

Bye! No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de "Love Always Win".


	9. Perdón

**Chapter 9: Perdón**

Isabella al abrir los ojos no podía creer que estaba dentro de una de sus películas favoritas, y más junto a su querido Phineas. Ella adora el romance entre Bella y Edward, y ella deseaba con todo su corazón que su historia de amor fuera como la de ellos, para siempre.

Isabella: No lo puedo creer, ¡estamos en Forks!

Bufford: ¿En qué?

Isabella: ¡En Forks, tonto! Es donde Bella y Edward se conocieron y desarrollaron su romance –dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos de felicidad.

Gretchen: ¡Hey Izzie! –ella la miró- ¡vamos a buscar la casa de los Cullen! –chilló.

Bufford se tapó los oídos y puso los ojos en blanco.

Isabella: ¡Claro que sí, siempre quise verla y entrar en ella, vamos! –dijo mientras jalaba a Gretchen y empezaron a correr.

Vienna: ¡Hey, yo también quiero ir! –gritó mientras corría para alcanzarlas.

Phineas: *Que linda se ve Isabella cuando está emocionada* -sonrió- Vamos a ir todos, para no perdernos –les informó a los demás.

Dicho esto ellos siguieron a las tres emocionadas chicas por el frío pueblo de Forks. En el camino, se toparon con la antigua casa de Bella, donde las chicas se tomaron fotos y entraron a hurtadillas por la ventana para entrar a la habitación de Bella.

Isabella: *Sigo sin creer que esté aquí y todo gracias a Phineas*- pensó y sonrió enamorada. *Tengo perdonarle y que agradecerle por esto* -pensó segura.

Ellas salieron de la casa y siguieron su camino. En cuestión de diez minutos, llegaron a la gigantesca casa de los Cullen.

Isabella: Gretchen, peñíscame para saber si esto es un sueño o no. –dijo mientras miraba con adoración la casa y luego le tendió su brazo.

Gretchen peñiscó un poco el brazo de Isabella y ella dio un pequeño grito.

Isabella: ¡No es un sueño! ¡Oh por dios! –dijo mientras saltaba felizmente.

Phineas: Me alegra que estés tan feliz, Izzie –le dijo sonriendo.

Isabella: Uh…-sonrojada- Gracias Phineas.

Los demás se apartaton de ellos para darles privicidad. Vienna jaló a Harry hacia una parte del bosque para, de seguro, hablar de algo que era muy urgente.

Phineas: ¿Por qué? –dijo extrañado.

Isabella: Pues, por hacer posible que entre a una de mis películas favoritas. Y además por…

Phineas: ¿De qué, Izzie?

Isabella: Por ser mi mejor amigo –dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

Phineas: *Solo mejor amigo…* -sonrió algo sonrojado- Eso quiere decir que… ¿ya no estás enfadada conmigo? –dijo esperanzado.

Isabella: No, ya no. –dijo sonriendo y lo miró a los ojos.

Phineas: *¿Por qué nunca antes me fijé que sus ojos son los más hermosos que hay en este mundo? Son como dos zafiros hermosos* Gracias Izzie, por perdonarme, en serio fui un idiota al comportarme así contigo. –dijo lamentándose.

Isabella: Lo sé –dijo riendo bajito, él también rió- Pero también yo fui una tonta en cómo te respondí, perdóname. –dijo bajando la cabeza.

Phineas le tomó el mentón, obligándola a verle sus ojos.

Phineas: No tienes por qué disculparte, Izzie.

Isabella: ¡Claro que sí! Te juzgue, Phineas.

Phineas: Tenías derecho a hacerlo, porque… -suspiró- tenías razón.

Isabella: ¿Qué? –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

* * *

Mientras con Harry y Vienna…

Vienna: Harry, te traje aquí porque tenemos que hablar.

Harry: ¿Nosotros? ¿De qué? –dijo confundido.

Vienna: ¿Acaso no te das cuenta sobre lo que está pasando con Phineas e Isabella?

Harry: Pues, son buenos amigos, ¿no? –dijo inocente.

Vienna: *Tarado*-suspiró frustrada- A parte de eso, tonto.

Harry: Hey, no me insultes, ¿ok? –dijo fastidiado, ella asintió desganada- Ok, pues emmm...no sé de qué me hablas.

Vienna: Estoy hablando de que se gustan, genio –dijo molesta.

Harry: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? –dijo triste, ya que Harry está enamorado de Isabella.

Vienna: Solo míralos –dijo y agarró la cabeza de Harry hacia donde estaban Phineas e Isabella.

Ellos estaban hablando, de vez en cuando sonreían, se veía claramente que están enamorados uno del otro, pero claro, ellos no lo sabían.

Vienna: ¿No ves como Isabella le sonríe a Phineas, y cómo él la mira a ella?

Harry: Si –dijo cabizbajo- lo veo.

Vienna soltó la cabeza de Harry y él se volteó.

Vienna: Tenemos que detener eso.

Harry: ¿Para qué? Es inútil. Ellos ya se quieren –dijo rendido.

Vienna: Si seguimos mi plan, eso dejará de pasar. –dijo maliciosa.

Harry: Lo siento pero yo no quiero formar parte de esto. –dijo y avanzó unos cuántos pasos.

Vienna: ¡Espera! –dijo y lo agarró del brazo- ¿No quieres que Isabella este a tu lado?

Harry: Claro que sí, pero…

Vienna: Pero nada, yo quiero a Phineas a mi lado y lo conseguiré porque estoy segura que este plan lo logrará. Y también conseguirá que Isabella caiga rendida a tus pies. –dijo segura- Y bien… ¿qué dices?

Harry lo meditó por unos minutos y luego miró a los ojos de Vienna.

Harry: ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Ella solo sonrió victoriosa.

* * *

Mientras con Phineas e Isabella…

Isabella: ¿Cómo que tenía razón? –dijo sorprendida.

Phineas: Tenías razón en decir que estaba coqueteándole a Gretchen –dijo apenado.

Ella bajo la cabeza.

Isabella: Entonces… ¿por qué te negaste?

Phineas: Es que… -suspiró frustrado- es complicado.

Isabella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos dejando a un hipnotizado Phineas.

Isabella: -suspiró- Mira, hagamos algo…

Phineas: ¿Q-qué? –dijo idiotizado.

Isabella: Cuando regresemos a tu casa, me explicas todo, ¿ok?

Phineas: * ¿CÓMO QUE TODO?* -tragó en seco- ¿A qué te refieres a t-todo?

Isabella: Me refiero a que me expliques porque dijiste que no habías coqueteado con Gretchen cuando sí lo hiciste y también de porqué coqueteaste con ella.

Phineas: *Oh no* ¿En serio quieres que te lo cuente?

Isabella: Si, pero no ahora, cuando regresemos, ¿sí?

Phineas: De acuerdo, pero ahora… estamos bien, ¿cierto? –dijo nervioso.

Isabella le sonrió cálidamente.

Isabella: ¡Claro que sí, Phineas! –él sonrió en respuesta- ven aquí –dijo y lo abrazó.

Phineas se quedó estático al tener los brazos de Isabella alrededor de su cintura, al cabo de unos segundos él le correspondió y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. *Que bien huele* pensó Phineas al oler el cabello sedoso de Isabella con aroma a rosas.

Isabella: Me alegra que hayamos hecho las paces –dijo en su pecho, aun abrazándolo.

Phineas: A mí también –dijo sonriendo y la apretó un poco más a su cuerpo.

Estuvieron así unos segundos más y luego se apartaron. Ellos sonrieron y se reunieron con los demás.

Bufford: Al fin llegaron, ¿qué tanto hacían? –dijo alzando las cejas.

Isabella y Phineas se sonrojaron.

Gretchen: No los molestes Bufford.

Bufford: Ya, ya -bufó- entremos de una vez a esta dichosa casa –dijo y luego entró a la casa.

Harry, Ferb, Baljeet y Vienna lo siguieron pero Gretchen se acercó a Isabella y le susurró.

Gretchen: Luego me cuentas. –dijo y se marchó con los demás.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza, pero ella ya se había marchado. Luego entró a la casa de sus sueños, feliz, ya que entró junto al chico del que está enamorada.

Continuará…

* * *

Awwww, que tiernos son, los amo :3 3. ¿Que harán Harry y Vienna? Ojala no puedan separar Isabella y Phineas :(.

Bueno chicos, aqui esta el noveno capitulo de Love Always Win :). Espero les encante como a mí 3.

Dejen sus reviews, para recibir sus opiniones o ideas, lo que quieran ;).

Gracias por leer este fic, bye!


	10. El Primer Movimiento

**Chapter 10: El Primer Movimiento**

Isabella estaba más feliz que nunca al entrar, por fin, a la casa de los Cullen, siempre ha querido conocer el lugar en donde pasó todo el romance y drama de Bella y Edward. Todo en la casa estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio.

Gretchen: Esta casa es hermosa –dijo viendo todo a su alrededor.

Baljeet: Es muy rústica –como siempre todos lo miraron- ¿Qué? No puedo decir nada que ya me están mirando como un bicho raro –dijo molesto.

Ellos lo dejaron de mirar y siguieron paseando por la casa hasta llegar al comedor.

Bufford: Tengo que admitir que esta casa es como un palacio –le dijo a Ferb.

Ferb asintió.

Isabella: ¡Oh por dios! Es increíble que estemos aquí, es un sueño hecho realidad –dijo emocionada.

Phineas: Me alegra que te guste –dijo y por un impulso que tuvo, le agarró la mano.

Isabella se sorprendió al sentir una calidez en su mano derecha, así que volteó a mirar a la persona que tomó su mano y se paralizó cuando vió que era su querido Phineas.

Vienna, de lejos, estaba furiosa al ver como Phineas le agarró la mano.

Phineas al notar su expresión le soltó la mano, algo triste.

Phineas: Perdón si te incomodé –dijo sonrojado.

Isabella: -reaccionando- N-no, es que me sorprendió es todo –sonrió.

Phineas le sonrió de vuelta.

Vienna se dirigió a ellos al ver su cercanía

Vienna: Hey Isabella, ¿vamos a ver el cuarto de Edward con Gretchen? –sonrió falsamente.

Isabella: Eh...

Isabella miró a Phineas y se acercó a él.

Isabella: No me extrañes –le susurró en el oído.

Phineas se quedó estático.

Isabella: Claro Vienna –sonrió orgullosa por su valentía

Ellas se fueron y luego subieron por las escaleras mientras que Phineas seguía con la mirada a Isabella.

Phinea suspiró y pensó *¿Qué me has hecho, Izzie?

Harry se acercó a él.

Harry: Ya caíste en sus redes, Phineas

Phineas: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que en sus redes? –dijo extrañado

Harry: Ella también lo quiso hacer conmigo.

Phineas: ¿De qué hablas? –dijo confuso.

Harry: ¿Ella está coqueteando contigo cierto?

Phineas: No me has respondido -dijo serio.

Harry: Solo te puedo decir que ella siempre hace lo mismo con cualquiera, no te creas sus jueguitos.

Phineas: Isabella no es como tú piensas, ella es muy inocente como para andar coqueteándole a los demás como si nada –dijo molesto

Harry: Tal vez no la conoces tanto como creías…

Phineas: La conozco lo suficiente para decirte que todo lo que dices sobre ella es falso.

Harry: Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que le sonría a todos los chicos a los que le conoce?

Phineas: *Es cierto, siempre que la veo le sonríe a todos, pero no, es imposible* E-eso lo hace porque quiere ser amable –dijo convenciéndose a sí mismo.

Harry: No seas tonto, acepta la realidad y entiende que Isabella no es como tú crees.

Phineas: *No por dios no, esto no puede estar pasando* No, no es cierto –dijo negándose- Ella no puede ser así.

Harry: Ella sí es así, cuando ella estaba conmigo me dijo que iba a conquistarte solo para divertirse y luego te botaría.

Phineas: *No, eso es imposible, ella nunca haría eso… ¿o sí?* Eso es imposible.

Harry: No lo es.

Phineas: ¡Deja de decir mentiras! -dijo exaltándose.

Harry: No son mentiras Phineas, es la realidad, acéptalo.

Phineas: ¿Porque debería de creerte?

Harry: Porque tú fuiste testigo de su "amabilidad" con los chicos y porque...es la verdad.

Phineas caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de aceptar la realidad, tratando de olvidarse de su carita, tratando de olvidar su voz cuando decía "¿Qué estás haciendo?" y sobretodo tratando de olvidarse del amor que siente por ella.

Phineas: ¿Qué puedo hacer? –dijo destrozado en un susurro.

Harry: Yo que tú corto toda relación con ella antes que te haga daño.

Phineas: Creo que tienes razón pero… ¿porque te preocupas por mí?

Harry: A pesar de todos nuestros problemas, eres mi amigo y como todo amigo siempre te ayuda –dijo sonriendo.

Phineas: Oh… gracias Harry –dijo sincero- Te debo una grande.

Harry: No te preocupes, Phineas, ahora si me disculpas voy a buscar a los demás.

Phineas asintió sin ganas de nada.

Harry sonrió mientras se iba y pensó *Eres tan ingenuo Phineas Flynn*

* * *

Mientras con Vienna e Isabella…

Isabella recorria la habitación de Edward como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas, usaba todos sus muebles, revisaba su colección de música y tocaba su ropa.

Isabella: Esta es la canción con la que bailó con Bella –dijo sonriendo mientras escuchaba "Claro de Luna".

Vienna: Si, lo recuerdo –dijo feliz ya que sabe que Harry está haciendo el primer movimiento.

Gretchen: Creo que ya deberíamos bajar a buscar a los demás.

Vienna: ¡No! –ellas la miraron raro- Es que aún no hemos visto las demás habitaciones –sonrió.

Isabella: Tienes razón –dijo y luego se acordó- ¡Vamos a la habitación donde Bella se preparó para su boda! –dijo emocionada.

Gretchen: ¡Si! –dijo mientras se iban corriendo.

Vienna: -suspiró- *Estuvo cerca*-dijo y luego las siguió.

* * *

Mientras con Phineas…

*No puedo creer que Isabella, la chica de la que conozco desde niños, la que me ayudaba en mis proyectos, la que es mi mejor amiga y de la que recientemente me he enamorado sea... de ese tipo de chicas... Yo realmente pensé que Isabella era una chica dulce, tierna, inocente y buena, pero ahora me doy cuenta, que creé una imagen falsa de ella…*

Phineas estaba pensando cabizbajo, triste y muy decepcionado, hasta que alguien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Bufford: Oye Phineas, ya vamos a irnos.

Phineas levantó la mirada.

Phineas: Oh cierto, vamos. –dijo mientras se reunía con los demás.

Al llegar hacia los demás, se dio cuenta que faltaban las chicas.

Phineas: ¿Y las chicas?

Bufford: Deben seguir arriba viendo las cosas del tonto ese de Edward.

Baljeet: ¡Hey! No es tonto, solo dices eso porque le tienes envidia.

Bufford: ¿Qué dijiste, nerd? –dijo furioso mientras le mostró su puño en la cara.

Baljeet N-nada, s-solo q-que t-tienes r-razón –dijo nervioso y asustado.

Bufford: Eso está mejor –dijo alejando su puño.

Phineas negó con la cabeza al ver la rudeza de su amigo.

Ferb se acercó a Phineas al notar su tristeza.

Ferb: ¿Qué te pasa?

Phineas: ¿A mí?

Ferb: No, al sofá -dijo con sarcasmo- Claro que a ti, tonto, ¿qué tienes?

Phineas: -suspiró- Te lo cuento cuando regresemos.

Ferb lo miro intrigado pero asintió.

Pocos minutos después las chicas bajaron, con una gran sonrisa en cada uno de sus rostros.

A Phineas se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver a Isabella.

Harry: ¿Qué tal les fue?

Isabella: ¡Genial! El segundo piso es maravilloso, es mejor de lo que me esperaba –le sonrió.

Bufford: Que bien, pero… ¿ya nos podemos ir? –dijo cansado de estar ahí.

Phineas: Claro, juntémonos.

Las chicas se unieron a los chicos, quedando Isabella junto a Phineas, ella le sonrió pero él ni siquiera la miró, creando una duda en ella. *¿Qué le pasa? ¿Será por lo que le dije?* pensó Isabella triste al notar su rechazo.

Phineas: Cierren los ojos –les ordenó.

Phineas sacó un control remoto, donde puso el nombre de la siguiente película y de ahí salió una burbuja que envolvió a todos y luego los llevó hacia "Rápidos y Furiosos 6".

Continuará…

* * *

¿Que pasará en Rapidos y Furiosos 6? ¿Que pasara entre Isabella y Phineas? ¿Vienna logrará su cometido?

Eso solo lo sabras en el siguiente capítulo de "Love Always Win" ;).

Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviews, es muy importante para mi. Diganme su opinion sobre este capitulo y si desean sus ideas para el siguiente 3.

Bye! Los quiero! 3


	11. Carrera

**Chapter 11: Carrera**

Los chicos abrieron los ojos al sentir el piso bajo sus pies, y lograron ver una larga carretera que tenían al fondo algunos autos muy hermosos.

Bufford: Esta sí es una película de verdad no como la otra –se burló.

Isabella: Cállate Bufford –dijo molesta.

Gretchen: Dejalo Isabella, lo que dice son puras tonterías.

Bufford: ¡Hey!

Isabella lo ignoró.

Isabella: Tienes razón, mejor vamos a ver los autos, se ven que son muy lindos.

Gretchen: Ok –sonrió.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia los autos mientras conversaban.

Isabella: Oye Gretchen…

Gretchen: Dime Izzie.

Isabella: Creo que algo le pasa a Phineas…

Gretchen: -frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Isabella: Porque antes de venir aquí yo le sonreí y él ni siquiera se volteó a devolverme la sonrisa o algo… además que está muy serio –dijo triste.

Gretchen: Tal vez no vió que le sonreíste.

Isabella: Puede ser pero… siento que es por mi culpa.

Gretchen: -la miró- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Ellas llegaron hacia los autos, Isabella se fijó en uno rojo y se sentó en él.

Isabella: -se sonrojó- Creo que lo perturbé o lo hice molestar por que le coqueteé.

Gretchen: -se rió- ¿Qué le hiciste al pobre? –dijo mientras se sentaba en el auto azul que estaba al lado del auto rojo.

Isabella: Solo le susurré "no me extrañes" en su oído –dijo sonrojada.

Gretchen: Mmm… picarona -se rió- pero no creo que por eso esté así.

Isabella: Entonces, ¿por qué? –dijo confundida.

Gretchen: No tengo idea.

* * *

Mientras con los chicos...

Ellos estaban revisando los otros autos que habían del otro lado, habían camionetas, ferraris y autos de carreras.

Bufford: Hey chicos, ¿qué les parece si hacemos una carrera?

Harry: ¡Sí! ¡Será muy divertido!

Phineas: Mmm… no lo sé… -miró a su hermano.

Ferb se encogió de hombros.

Bufford: ¡Vamos Phineas, no seas aburrido!

Baljeet: ¿Pero no creen que es muy peligroso?

Bufford lo fulminó con la mirada.

Baljeet: No dije nada –dijo asustado.

Vienna: ¡Tienes que aceptar Phineas! –lo alentó.

Harry se acercó a Phineas.

Harry: Phineas, estamos aquí para divertirnos… además tienes que olvidarte de Isabella de una vez por todas –le susurró.

Phineas lo miró dudando y Harry asintió con la cabeza.

Phineas: *Tiene razón, tengo que olvidarme de Isabella por un momento y divertirme, ella no merece que piense en ella* Mmm… de acuerdo –sonrió.

Bufford: ¡Qué bien! –sonrió- ¡Yo pido la camioneta gris! –dijo mientras corría hacia dicho carro.

Harry: ¡Yo quiero el Ferrari! –dijo y siguió a Bufford.

Phineas miró a su hermano

Phineas: Ferb, ¿vas a correr?

Ferb: No, voy a verlos –sonrió un poco preocupado.

Phineas: Está bien, ¡deséame suerte!

Ferb: *Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto*

Phineas se volteó pero alguien le agarró del brazo.

Vienna: ¡Phineas!

Phineas: -la miró- ¿Si, Vienna?

Vienna: Ten cuidado –le sobó el brazo.

Phineas: Ehh… -miró cómo Vienna tocaba su brazo- lo tendré, gracias –dijo incómodo.

Phineas se soltó y se fue corriendo hacia un auto de carreras de color negro.

Vienna: *Serás mío Phineas*- pensó segura.

* * *

Mientras con Isabella y Gretchen…

Gretchen: Oye Izzie –ella la miró- ¿Qué están haciendo allá? –dijo y los señaló.

Isabella volteó la cabeza y miró a los chicos subir a unos carros, pero ella solo se enfocaba en Phineas que estaba sonriente en un auto negro.

Isabella: *¿Qué estarán tramando?* - No lo sé, vayamos a averiguar –dijo curiosa.

Gretchen: Ok, vamos –dijo y se paró de su asiento.

Isabella se levantó también de su asiento y acompañada de Gretchen, se dirigieron hacia los chicos. En pocos segundos ya estaban con ellos.

Gretchen: Voy a preguntarle a Ferb que pasa, ¿ok? –dijo mientras se dirigía hacia él.

Isabella asintió y luego se acercó a Phineas y le dijo.

Isabella: Hola Phineas, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo sonriendo.

Phineas sintió una corriente por su espina dorsal, pero se controló.

Phineas: Hola –dijo seco- Pregúntale a ellos.

Isabella se sorprendió y a la vez se puso triste al ver cómo la trató. *¿Pero qué le pasa conmigo? Antes estaba sonriendo* pensó preocupada.

Isabella: ¿Qué tienes Phineas? –le preguntó preocupada.

Phineas: *Y tiene la verguenza de preocuparse por mí, cuando lo unico que quiere es jugar conmigo* No tengo nada.

Isabella: Pero…tú…

Phineas la miró con los ojos llenos de rabia.

Phineas: ¿Puedes irte? Me desconcentras y tengo que concentrarme –dijo mientras tomaba el volante.

Isabella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas asintió sin decir ni una palabra y se fue corriendo.

Phineas la miró como se iba corriendo y suspiró.

Phineas: Es mejor así… -se convenció.

* * *

Mientras con Gretchen y Ferb…

Gretchen: ¿Cómo que una carrera? –le gritó.

Ferb: Eso es lo que Bufford dijo y pues ellos aceptaron.

Gretchen: -suspiró- Son unos tontos.

Ferb: -se rió- Un poco.

Gretchen: Un poco bastante –lo miró y se rió.

Ellos se miraron por unos segundos pero alguien interrumpió esa conexión, era Isabella que se lanzó a los brazos de Gretchen, llorando.

Gretchen miró preocupada a Isabella.

Gretchen: ¿Qué tienes Izzie? ¿Por qué lloras? –dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Isabella no respondió al contrario siguió llorando.

Ferb: Cálmate Isabella, cuéntanos qué paso –dijo y le acarició la espalda.

Isabella: P-phineas –susurró.

Gretchen: ¿Qué pasa con él?

Isabella: É-él m-me o-odia –sollozó.

Ferb: Phineas no te odia Isabella, él es tu mejor amigo.

Gretchen: Ferb tiene razón Izzie, además… ¿por qué dices eso? –dijo confundida.

Isabella se soltó de Gretchen y se limpió las lágrimas.

Isabella: Él me dijo que me fuera porque lo desconcentraba… -bajó la cabeza.

Gretchen: Pero lo desconcentras por una razón, Izzie –le codea y alza las cejas.

Isabella: ¿Qué? -dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Ferb: Tal vez, ya se dio cuenta que le gustas –le sonrió.

Isabella: No no no, ustedes no entienden, él me miro como… si me odiara, tenía en sus ojos mucha furia, y… y yo no sé por qué –sollozó.

Gretchen: Oh…

Ferb: Pero, Phineas no es así, no entiendo –dijo confundido.

Isabella: Ni yo tampoco –dijo triste.

Gretchen: Tengo que hablar con él.

Ferb: Ahora no Gretchen, ya sabes que van a tener una carrera.

Isabella: ¿Una carrera? ¿Quiénes van a participar? –dijo sorprendida.

Gretchen: Phineas, Bufford, Baljeet y Harry competirán.

Ferb: ¿Phineas no te lo dijo?

Isabella: No, es que él… no quiso responderme… -dijo cabizbaja.

Gretchen: Tonto -le susurró a Ferb y él se encogió de hombros- Olvídate de eso Izzie, ya verás que se va a arreglar –le sobó la cabeza.

Isabella le sonrió débilmente.

Vienna se les acercó.

Vienna: ¡Chicos, ya va a empezar la carrera!

Isabella la miró y pensó *Aunque Phineas esté molesto conmigo por… lo que sea, lo apoyaré*

Isabella: Vamos, hay que alentarlos.

Gretchen: ¿Estás segura?

Isabella: Sí, no por un problema con Phineas voy a dejar de divertirme.

Ferb levantó el pulgar.

Gretchen: Entonces, vamos.

Ellos se fueron hacia unas gradas que habían por ahí y se sentaron para alentarlos. Vienna se dirigió hacia un lado de la pista para hacer la cuenta regresiva.

Vienna: ¡¿ESTÁN LISTOS?!

Bufford: ¡SÍ! -respondió por todos.

Vienna: ¡De acuerdo! ¡PREPAREN SUS MOTORES!

Phineas: *Te olvidaré Isabella*

Vienna: ¡A LA UNA!

Phineas: *Ya no significas nada para mí*

Vienna: ¡A LAS DOS!

Phineas: *Te demostraré que soy feliz sin ti*

Vienna: ¡A LAS TRES!

Ellos arrancaron y se dejaron llevar por la adrenalina…

Continuará…

* * *

¿Quien ganará la carrera? ¿Porque Phineas es un tonto? jajajaaja

Este fue el capitulo 11 de Love Always Win, gracias por sus reviews ;).

Byeee


	12. Accidente

**Chapter 12: Accidente**

Phineas arrancó su precioso auto, hizo el primero cambio y aceleró lo más que pudo. El ligeramente miró hacia la izquierda para ver quien se acercaba a él y vio a un Bufford sonriente mientras lo pasaba. Phineas aceleró un poco más hasta igualar a Bufford, éste frunció el ceño y aceleró. Phineas solo se enfocaba en la pista olvidándose de los demás, vio una curva y volteó quedando primero en la carrera. Luego miró por el retrovisor y vio a Harry que se le acercaba por la derecha, acelerando a más no poder. Phineas aceleró más hasta que algo sonó haciendo recordar a Phineas que no había revisado los neumáticos antes de empezar la carrera por estar pensando en Isabella.

*Demonios* pensó Phineas asustado al ver lo que se le venía encima.

Así que una llanta reventó haciendo que el auto se voltee, rodando tres veces, dejando atónitos a todos sus amigos.

Isabella al ver el accidente se le paralizó su corazón. *No, no le puede estar pasando a Phineas, ¡no!* pensó y luego gritó con toda la voz que le quedaba.

Isabella: ¡PHINEAS! –lloró.

Isabella corrió lo más rápido que pudo, seguida de Ferb que estaba en shock, hasta llegar al auto de Phineas que estaba parado como al principio pero todo golpeado.

Isabella buscó a Phineas en el asiento del conductor, pero no estaba.

Isabella: ¿Phineas? *Demonios, ojalá no esté… no…imposible* –se desesperó- ¡PHINEAS, DONDE ESTÁS! –lloró desconsoladamente mientras se agachaba al suelo.

Ferb se fue a la parte trasera del auto, pero no lo vio, hasta que se fijó en la carretera y visualizo un cuerpo tirado en medio de la nada.

Ferb abrió los ojos asustado, corrió hacia el cuerpo de Phineas y se agachó para examinarlo. Él tomó su pulso y suspiró agradecido al detectar que estaba estable, pero muy delicado.

Ferb: ¡ISABELLA! –ella volteó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡VEN AQUÍ!

Isabella se paró y fue corriendo hacia Ferb. Al ver a Phineas tirado en la pista, todo ensangrentado, se le encogió el corazón, se agachó y acarició el rostro golpeado de su querido Phineas.

Isabella: ¿E-E-Está v-v-vivo? –sollozó.

Ferb: Si, pero está muy delicado -ella suspiró- tenemos que regresar y llevarlo al hospital urgentemente.

Gretchen fue corriendo hacia ellos, desesperada. Al ver a Phineas, lloró.

Gretchen: ¡Oh Dios Mío! -se tapó la mano con la boca con los ojos llorosos.

Ferb: *Sabía que pasaría algo, ¿por que no los detuve?* Esto pasa por meterse en cosas peligrosas –dijo molesto.

Isabella no podía hablar, lo único que quería era que Phineas se recuperara, abriera los ojos, la mirara, que le diga que todo lo que hizo fue una broma de mal gusto y que volvieran a ser como eran antes. Ella tomó su mano, transmitiéndole todo su amor.

Gretchen: ¡T-tenemos que internarlo urgentemente!

Ferb: Si, pero primero tenemos que reunirnos para irnos.

Gretchen: Ok, pero…-dijo recordando- ¿Phineas no tenía el control para regresar?

Isabella se asustó.

Ferb: Tranquila, yo tengo otro, hicimos dos por si acaso uno se perdiera, pero nunca pensé que el otro acabaría destruido –dijo triste.

Isabella cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Vienna se apareció al ver todo el accidente, ella también está llorando desconsolada y en shock.

Vienna: ¡Oh Phineas! –lo abrazó- No puedo creer que estés así –lloró.

Isabella abrió los ojos al escuchar su voz y miró lo que estaba haciendo. Se le fue el nudo en la garganta, la miró molesta y le gritó.

Isabella: ¡Suéltalo! –Vienna la miró furiosa.

Vienna: ¡Tú no me tienes que dar órdenes! ¡No eres mi jefa! -le aclaró.

Isabella ignoro su comentario.

Isabella: ¡Es tu culpa que esté así!

Vienna: ¿Mi culpa? –dijo atónita- ¡Pero yo no provoqué este accidente!

Isabella: No lo hiciste, ¡pero tú lo alentaste a participar en esta carrera! –le gritó.

Vienna se quedó callada por unos segundos e hizo ademán de querer hablar pero la interrumpieron.

Bufford: ¿Qué diablos paso? –dijo preocupado.

Isabella: ¿Sabes qué pasó? –se levantó y lo encaró- Por querer hacerte el macho con esta carrera, Phineas terminó herido –sollozó.

Bufford: Nunca fue mi intención hacer que Phineas se lastimara.

Isabella: Tal vez no, pero lo obligaste a participar y eso…-lo apuntó con su dedo- nunca te lo perdonaré.

Isabella lo miró con furia, se volteó y se agachó a llorar.

Harry se le acercó y la abrazó.

Harry: Tranquila Izzie, vas a ver que se pondrá mejor –le sobó la espalda.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y trató de tranquilizarse.

Ferb: Chicos, tenemos que regresar para internar a Phineas en el hospital.

Todos asintieron.

Ferb: Ok, acérquense.

Todos se juntaron.

Ferb: Bufford, por favor carga a Phineas, pero con mucho cuidado.

Bufford asintió, lo levantó con sumo cuidado del suelo y lo colocó en su espalda.

Ferb: Así está bien -él asintió- ahora todos cierren los ojos.

Todos los cerraron, luego Ferb configuró el control para llevarlos a casa. Ferb al terminar, apretó el botón rojo y salió una burbuja que los abrazó y luego los transportó hacia Danville.

* * *

Isabella abrió los ojos y vio que estaban en el patio de los hermanos Flynn- Fletcher.

Ferb: Ya llegamos, ¡hay que llevarlo rápido!

Isabella: Voy a traer a mi mamá para que nos lleve –salió corriendo al decir eso, sin esperar respuesta.

Isabella llegó a la puerta de su casa y tocó el timbre muchas veces hasta que una molesta señora Shapiro salió.

Vivian: ¿Por qué tanto…? –dijo pero se calló al ver que era su hija-Oh Isabella, ¿Qué pasa, hijita? –le sonrió.

Isabella: Tienes que llevarnos al hospital mamá, Phineas tuvo un accidente –empezó a llorar.

Vivian: ¡Oh Dios! -exclamó preocupada- Vamos, antes que se ponga peor –dijo y entró para sacar las llaves.

Ella cogió las llaves, salió, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al garaje para sacar el carro.

Isabella, por su parte, se fue a la casa de los chicos.

Isabella: Chicos, mi mamá ya sacó el auto, ¡Vamos! –dijo y se fue al carro de su mamá.

Todos la siguieron hasta su casa.

Isabella: Bufford, pon a Phineas en la parte de atrá -dijo seria.

Bufford colocó a Phineas echado en los asientos mientras que Ferb lo acompañaba atrás para que no se caiga.

Bufford se dirigió a Ferb.

Bufford: Nosotros nos vamos por nuestra cuenta, ahora tienen que irse.

Ferb asintió.

Vivian al voltear y ver a Phineas se preocupó aún más.

Vivian: ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado?

Isabella: Luego te cuento mamá, ahora tenemos que irnos lo más rápido posible.

Vivian: Bien, hija, vamos –dijo y aceleró.

En cuestión de seis minutos llegaron al hospital.

Vivian salió corriendo hasta la recepción.

Vivian: ¡Ayúdennos! ¡Tenemos a un chico muy mal herido afuera!

Un chico apareció al escuchar los gritos de la señora.

Asistente: De acuerdo, ¡vamos muchachos! -les gritó a los chicos que estaban cerca.

Vivian los dirigió hacia su carro y les mostró a Phineas.

Ellos con mucho cuidado, lo sacaron y lo pusieron en una camilla.

Isabella: Con mucho cuidado por favor –sollozó.

Ellos, con Phineas en la camilla, se fueron corriendo hacia una sala de emergencias.

Isabella se quedó mirando el pasillo, llorando desconsoladamente.

Medico: ¡Lo perdemos!

El gritó se escucho hasta donde estaba Isabella haciendo que ella se asustara y se ponga nerviosa, entonces fue corriendo hacia la sala de emergencias y se asomó por la ventanilla.

Médico: ¡Enfermera, páseme los desfibriladores!

La enfermera le pasó los aparatos y el médico los puso en el pecho de Phineas.

Medico: ¡Uno! -el cuerpo inherte de Phineas se levantó a causa de las descargas pero aún seguía inconsciente.

Isabella no podía ver más, no quería perder las esperanzas de que Phineas despierte. Así que se fue a la sala de espera y se sentó en una de las sillas y se puso las manos en sus ojos para seguir llorando.

Ferb al ver a Isabella, se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la espalda.

Ferb: Tranquila Isabella, el despertará, ten fe –le aseguró.

Isabella solo pensó en que se hicieran realidad sus palabras.

Continuará…

* * *

Noooo Phineas :'( ¿Que pasará con Phineas? ¿Se recuperará? Eso lo sabrás si lees el siguiente capitulo ;).

Gracias por sus reviews chicos, significa mucho 3. Espero les guste el capitulo :).

Byee!


	13. Noticias

**Chapter 13: Noticias**

A los pocos minutos de que internaron a Phineas llegaron sus amigos, que fueron corriendo hasta la sala de espera, donde encontraron a Isabella con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Gretchen: Isabella… –dijo moviéndola un poco.

Isabella: ¿Eh? –dijo moviendo un poco la cabeza hasta toparse con Gretchen y los demás.

Gretchen: ¿Ya lo internaron?

Isabella: Si…, lo llevaron a la sala de emergencias –dijo y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Gretchen se sintió mal al ver a Isabella, así que se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

Gretchen: Tranquila Izzie, ya verás que se recuperará muy pronto.

Isabella: Dios te escuche, Gretchen –dijo y la abrazó más fuerte, escondiendo su cara en su hombro.

A Harry se le encogió el corazón al ver a Isabella sufrir por Phineas, provocando un sentimiento de culpa, ya que el planea separarla de él.

Bufford: ¿Dónde está Ferb? –dijo para cambiar el ambiente.

Isabella se alejó un poco de Gretchen para responderle.

Isabella: M-me dijo que fue a llamar a su mamá para contarle lo que pasó –dijo sobándose la nariz.

Bufford: Cuando se entere, la que se va a armar.

Isabella: Pobre Linda… -dijo triste.

Ferb se apareció por el pasillo.

Isabella: ¿Qué te dijo su mamá?

Ferb suspiró.

Ferb: Se sorprendió mucho, me gritó por no haberle protegido, luego lloró y me dijo que va a venir.

Isabella: Debe de estar destrozada…

Baljeet: Yo les dije que era peligroso…

Isabella: Todos sabíamos que era peligroso, pero a cierta personita ni a le interesó –dijo refiriéndose a Bufford.

Bufford la miró molestó.

Bufford: Ya sé que estuvo mal, no me lo tienes que recriminar a cada rato.

Isabella lo ignoró.

Vienna: ¿Cuándo nos darán noticias de Phineas? –dijo aliviando el ambiente

Isabella: Ni idea…

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron los padres de Phineas y Candace.

Linda: ¿Dónde está mi hijo? –dijo desesperada mientras caminaba hacia la sala de espera.

Lawrence: Tranquila cielo –intentó calmarla.

Linda: ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila si mi hijo ha sufrido un accidente? –dijo con los ojos llorosos.

Ferb: Pero mamá, está siendo atentido.

Linda: Pero no sé nada de lo que le estén haciendo a mi hijo ahí adentro –dijo llorando.

Isabella se acercó a Linda y le sobó el hombro.

Isabella: Se cómo se siente Linda, yo también estoy nerviosa por lo que está pasando con Phineas, no quiero que le pase nada al igual que usted, pero ahora lo único que importa es que Phineas se recupere –le sonrió

Linda le sonrió.

Linda: Gracia Isabella, eres una gran persona, me alegra que Phineas te tenga.

Isabella se sonrojó un poco.

Isabella: Gracias.

Candace se acercó a Isabella.

Candace: Gracias Isabella por tranquilizar a mi mamá, no sabes como ha estado en todo el camino hasta acá –rió un poco.

Isabella le sonrió y rió suavemente.

Isabella: Me lo imagino.

Candace le sonrió y se fue junto a sus papás.

Isabella se volvió hacia el asiento donde estaba sentada.

Gretchen: ¿Estás mejor?

Isabella: Si, ahora lo único que importa es la recuperación de Phineas.

Ella asintió.

* * *

Han pasado tres horas desde que internaron a Phineas, provocando los nervios de Isabella que no puede parar de caminar de un lado a otro esperando porque el médico salga a darle noticias sobre Phineas.

Bufford: ¿Podrias dejar de caminar como loca? Me desesperas.

Isabella paró.

Isabella: No, estoy muy nerviosa, esto es lo único que me calma, Bufford –dijo seria.

Bufford bufó.

Se sumieron en un silencio incómodo por unos minutos hasta que alguien habló.

Bufford: ¿Por qué tardan tanto? –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Ferb: Tienen que curarle las heridas y ver si es que tiene alguna fractura.

Isabella: Ojalá no tenga nada grave –dijo asustada mientras caminaba.

Harry: No lo creo, Izzie –dijo calmándola.

Isabella: Pero qué tal si…

Una puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo a Isabella, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

Linda: ¿Qué noticias tiene, doctor?

Médico: Pues Phineas, se encuentra estable.

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

Médico: Lo que me preocupa es que se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza –Isabella se asustó- pero no ha sufrido contusiones en la cabeza a pesar del golpea –Isabella se alivió- además que tiene una fractura en la pierna izquierda.

Linda: El golpe en la cabeza no ha afectado a su memoria, ¿verdad? –lució preocupada.

El médico le sonrió.

Médico: No señora, no se preocupe. Él se recuperará.

Isabella no pudo ser más feliz en este día al escuchar esas palabras.

Linda: ¿Cuándo podremos verlo?

Médico: Dentro de media hora. Ahora está descansando.

Isabella no pudo ser más feliz en este día al escuchar esas palabras.

Isabella: *Gracias Dios por cuidar a Phineas, estoy demasiado feliz que no le haya pasado nada grave, bueno excepto lo de la pierna* Gracias doctor por avisarnos –le sonrió.

Médico: De nada señorita –le sonrió- si me disculpan ahora tengo que atender a otra familia.

Linda: Vaya no más doctor y muchas gracias.

El médico asintió y se fue.

Gretchen se acercó a Isabella.

Gretchen: Que bien que Phineas está a salvo –sonrió.

Isabella: ¡Sí!, estoy muy feliz, Gretchen.

Gretchen: Tienes que hablar con él cuando se despierte –dijo seria.

Isabella suspiró.

Isabella: Lo sé, tengo que saber el porqué de su comportamiento conmigo.

Continuará…

* * *

Uyyy ¿que pasará con Phineas? ¿se llegarán a reconciliar? enterate el proximo capitulo ;).

Gracias por sus reviews! Los quiero 3.

Byee


	14. Visitas

**Chapter 14: Visitas**

Media hora después de que el médico salió a dar las noticias, pudieron ver a Phineas.

Linda: Ya es hora de ver a Phineas –dijo mirando a Lawrence.

Lawrence: Si, vamos amor –dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por la espalda de su esposa.

Los dos padres fueron a visitar a su hijo mientras que Isabella esperaba ya que fuera su turno para verlo.

Isabella: Espero que cuando vaya a ver a Phineas, él me reciba de buena forma –dijo algo cabizbaja.

Gretchen le sobó el hombro.

Gretchen: No te preocupes Isabella, ya verás que a él se le pasará lo que sea que le está pasando –dio un pequeña risa.

Isabella: Ojalá asi sea –dijo sonriendo a medias.

* * *

Mientras que con Phineas y sus padres…

Phineas estaba en su cama con los ojos algo cerrados, por el cansancio. Estaba un poco confundido, no sabía dónde estaba y que fue lo que le pasó. El trató de moverse pero algo le impidió, haciéndole gruñir un poco a causa del dolor. Miró su brazo y vio que tenía un vendaje, provocando una mueca en su rostro. Y además sintió un pequeño tirón en su pierna izquierda, subió un poco su cabeza, y se fijó que tenía un yeso.

*¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? No recuerdo…, espero que lo que haya pasado, Isabella no haya estaba involucrada, o peor… herida* pensó Phineas preocupado.

Él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que el ruido de la puerta lo hizo salir de ellos.

Linda: ¿Phineas? –dijo su madre con una cara de preocupación, al asomarse por la puerta.

Phineas: ¿Mamá?

Linda: Oh Phineas… -dijo y corrió hacia él para agarrarle su mano buena.

Phineas: Hola mamá –le sonrió.

Linda: Pensé que te había perdido hijito –dijo soltando algunas lágrimas.

Phineas: No te preocupes mamá, estoy bien.

Linda: Pero hijo, te has fracturado la pierna y te has dañado el brazo, ¿cómo no quieres que me preocupe?

Phineas: Bueno de acuerdo, hablando de eso… ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?

Linda: Tuviste un accidente… no sé los detalles pero… luego les pregunto a tus amigos.

*¿Accidente?* se preguntó Phineas.

Phineas: Oh…

Luego de unos segundos de silencio el recordó cómo se había lastimado.

*¡Claro, mi llanta se reventó! Espero que nadie haya sido herido, a parte de mí, claro* pensó Phineas.

Lawrence entró a la habitación.

Lawrence: ¡Hijo!

Phineas: Hola papá

Lawrence se acercó a él y le dio un suave abrazo.

Lawrence: Que bueno que ya estás bien hijo –dijo sonriendo.

Phineas sonrió.

Linda: Espero que tengas más cuidado.

Phineas: Si mamá…

Lawrence: Tu accidente creo que fue porque cruzaste la pista sin ver, ¿cierto?

Phineas: Eh…no, la verdad es que…

Linda: ¿Ya lo recordaste?

Phineas: Si, hace unos minutos.

Linda: Entonces cuéntanoslo, ¿Qué pasó?

Phineas: Pues… lo que pasó es que…

Lawrence: ¿Qué?

Phineas: Estaba conduciendo… una llanta se reventó… y… el carro dio vueltas, salí volando del auto y pues eso pasó. –dijo algo asustado por su reacción.

Linda se quedó muda.

Lawrence: ¿Cómo que conduciendo? ¿Estás loco?

Phineas: Si, lo admito, fue algo estúpido.

Linda: ¿CONDUCIENDO, HIJO? ¡ERES MUY JOVEN PARA CONDUCIR! –dijo gritando.

Phineas: Tranquilízate mamá, fue una tontería.

Linda: ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE SI HAS CONDUCIDO SIN NUESTRO PERMISO?

Phineas: No lo voy a volver a hacer mamá, no te preocupes.

Linda: Pero hijo…

Phineas: Yo sé que hice muy mal al conducir, lo admito, pero te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Linda vaciló.

Linda: ¿Lo prometes?

Phineas: Sí, te lo prometo.

Linda le sonrió, se acercó a Phineas y lo abrazó.

Linda: Espero que cumplas tu promesa, hijo –dijo cuándo lo soltó

Phineas: No te preocupes, lo haré.

Linda asintió.

Una enfermera apareció por la puerta.

Enfermera: Su turno acabó señores, sus amigos también quieren verlo..

Linda: De acuerdo –miró a Phineas- nos vemos luego hijo.

Phineas asintió.

Lawrence: Chau hijo –le palmeó al pecho.

Phineas le levanta el pulgar hacia arriba. Su papá salió dejándolo solo.

* * *

Mientras con los demás…

Isabella esperaba impaciente en su asiento con los demás. Ella vió que los padres de Phineas se acercaron a ellos.

Linda: Ya pueden pasar chicos –sonrió.

Isabella suspiró y se paró para ir con los demás hacia la habitación de Phineas.

Al entrar a la habitación pudo ver a Phineas echado en la cama algo palido con algunos rasguños en la cara, con la pierna hacia arriba con el yeso y el brazo vendado.

*Pobre mi Phineas, espero no le esté doliendo mucho la pierna y el brazo* pensó preocupada.

Phineas sonrió al ver a sus amigos, hasta que vió a Isabella y la sonrisa se desvaneció haciendo crear un hueco en el corazón de Isabella.

Ferb: Hermano, que alegría que estés mejor –dijo sonriendo.

Phineas: Gracias Ferb, yo igual me alegro

Gretchen: Pensé que te pasaría algo grave

Phineas: Que optimista eres Gretchen –dijo sarcástico.

Gretchen: -se rió un poco- Perdona, es que estaba nerviosa.

Bufford: Uff chico no sabes cómo nos has tenido de nerviosos con tu estado.

Phineas se rió.

Vienna se acercó a él y le agarró la mano.

Vienna: Nos sabes cuan preocupada estaba por ti Phineas, pensaba que no saldría de esta –dijo triste.

Phineas sonrió algo incómodo.

Phineas: Gracias por preocuparte pero ya estoy mejor.

Harry: Que bien que estés bien, amigo –le sonrió.

Phineas: Gracias, Harry.

Baljeet: Me asustaste mucho Phineas.

Phineas: Ya no lo estes Baljeet, ya estoy bien.

Baljeet: Ya sabes que tienes que hacerme caso –alzó una ceja.

Phineas: Lo haré Baljeet –sonrió.

Isabella se mantuvo alejada durante toda la conversación, porque ella quería hablar a solas con Phineas y además que ella sintió que él seguía enojado con ella, asi que si es que le hablaba probablemente él reaccionaría de mala forma.

Isabella se acercó a Gretchen y le susurró.

Isabella: Convence a los chicos para que me dejen a solas con Phineas, por favor.

Gretchen asintió.

Gretchen: ¿Chicos me acompañan afuera un rato?

Ferb: ¿Para qué?

Gretchen: Acabo de recordar que necesito que me ayuden con algo –dijo señalando con los ojos a Isabella mientras miraba a Ferb.

Ferb entendió la señal.

Ferb: Ohh cierto, me lo habías dicho antes, vayamos a ayudar a Gretchen chicos.

Bufford: ¿Pero ahora?

Ferb: Si no se puede esperar más, ahora vamos –dijo empujando a Bufford y a los demás con la ayuda de Gretchen.

*¿Qué pasa?* pensó confundido Phineas, hasta que se dio cuenta que Isabella era la única que quedaba en la habitación.

Isabella se acercó a Phineas, agarró una silla que había ahí, la puso a lado de la cama de Phineas y se sentó ahí.

Isabella: Ya es hora de que hablemos, Phineas.

Phineas la miró con mucha seriedad que parecía que era una piedra.

Continuará…

* * *

¿Que le dirá Isabella a Phineas? ¿Phineas querra escucharla? Sigue el fic y lo sabrás ;).

Gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen muy feliz. Sigan leyendo el fic que se vienen cosas muy interesantes! 3

Byee!


	15. Confesiones

**Chapter 15: Confesiones.**

Phineas la siguió viendo con seriedad por unos minutos, teniendo a Isabella muy nerviosa hasta que no pudo más y explotó.

Isabella: ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? ¿Qué te hice, Phineas? ¿Qué hice para que me trates con mucha frialdad? –dijo gritando, al borde de las lágrimas.

Phineas: No seas cínica, Isabella. Tú sabes que es lo que hiciste. Y lo sigues haciendo –dijo serio.

Isabella: ¿De qué me hablas? Yo no te he hecho nada, excepto tratarte con mucho cariño, porque es así como se tratan a los amigos de verdad –dijo soltando unas lágrimas.

Phineas bajo la cabeza por unos segundos, luego subió la mirada y la miro a los ojos.

Phineas: ¿Por qué no admites que eres una… -se calló.

Isabella: ¿Una que, Phineas?

Phineas: Una… -suspiró- una cualquiera.

Isabella se sorprendió por el calificativo de Phineas hacia ella, nunca pensó en su vida que su querido Phineas la fuera a llamar de esa forma. Simplemente se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

Isabella: ¿C-cómo? –dijo llorando.

Phineas: Tu sabes lo que dije, una cualquiera –dijo frío.

Isabella: ¿No te han servido estos años de amistad para saber que yo no soy como tú dices? –dijo sorprendida.

Phineas: Pues…

Isabella: Tu estás ciego Phineas, siempre lo estuviste…-dijo bajando la cabeza- T-tú siempre me has visto como una amiga, pero ahora… ni siquiera como eso, ahora piensas que soy una… cualquiera… ¿Por qué? –dijo en un susurro pero que igual Phineas escuchó.

A Phineas se le movió el corazón un poco.

Phineas: ¿Quieres saber porqué te dije así?

Isabella asintió sin fuerzas, limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano.

Phineas suspiró.

Phineas: Alguien me abrió los ojos sobre ti.

Isabella abrió los ojos como platos y detuvo su mano.

Isabella: ¿Qué?

Phineas: Esa persona me demostró que tú eres así, porque siempre le coqueteas a los demás –dijo molestándose.

Isabella: ¡Yo no coqueteo con nadie! –dijo atónita bajando su mano.

Phineas: ¡Claro que sí! –dijo gritando- ¡yo te he visto Isabella, no me lo niegues!

Isabella: ¿Se puede saber a quién supuestamente he coqueteado?

Phineas: ¡A todo el mundo!

Isabella: ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Phineas: No lo niegues Isabella, he visto como le sonríes a Baljeet, a Bufford, a Harry, ¡incluso a Ferb! y a nuestro compañeros del salón. Y por supuesto a mí también –dijo fastidiado.

Isabella al escucharlo se empezó a reír.

Phineas la miró molesto.

Phineas: ¿De qué te ríes? Esto no es gracioso, Isabella, te digo que te he visto coqueteando con mis amigos… ¿y tú solo te ríes? –dijo indignado.

Isabella paró de reír y habló.

Isabella: Me rió porque eso que dices que son "coqueteos" –dijo usando sus dedos para hacer las comillas- son simplemente muestras de amabilidad y afecto, sin otras intenciones, Phineas. ¡No significa que quiera estar con ellos!

Phineas la miró sorprendido y se calló.

Isabella: Yo nunca quise que esas sonrisas se malinterpretaran –le tocó la mano, causando un estremecimiento en Phineas- Eso solo lo hago porque soy amable y además… ¡me encanta sonreír! –sonrió sinceramente.

Phineas miró su mano y luego la miró a ella.

Phineas: ¿Por qué me tocas así?

Isabella se sonrojó y retiró su mano.

Isabella: ¿Acaso no puedo tocar a mi mejor amigo?

Phineas: Esa persona… también me dijo que tu querías estar conmigo solo para usarme y luego dejarme –dijo mirándola acusadoramente.

Isabella: Eso es mentira, yo nunca te haría algo así –dijo sinceramente.

Phineas: Lo que acabas de hacer solo aumenta el hecho de lo que esa persona me dijo sea verdad.

Isabella: Solo lo hice porque es una muestra de afecto, no es por lo que estas pensando.

Phineas: Pero…

Isabella se enojó.

Isabella: Aunque diga todo lo que te diga, tu nunca me creerás… y menos si te digo mis sentimientos –dijo susurrando.

Phineas la escuchó y le provocó una sensación rara en el estómago.

Phineas: ¿T-tus sentimientos? –titubeó.

*Tonto, de seguro habla de Harry* se golpeó mentalmente.

Isabella se sonrojó.

Isabella: Me escuchaste…

Phineas: Si y ahora quiero saber tus sentimientos…

Isabella: Pero no vas a creerme, desconfías de mí y de mis palabras. Todo lo que te dije anteriormente es verdad, yo nunca coqueteé con nadie y yo jamás, escúchame bien, jamás te haría daño.

Phineas la escucho atentamente pero recordó algo.

Phineas: Entonces… ¿Por qué cuando estábamos en la casa esa de los vampiros me coqueteaste?

Isabella: ¿Te coquetee? No recuerdo… -dijo confundida.

Phineas se sonrojó al recordarlo.

Phineas: Si lo hiciste, me susurraste "no me extrañes" en el oído.

Isabella: Oh… -se sonrojó. Ya recuerdo.

*Es increíble que haya notado que fue un coqueteo* pensó Isabella.

Phineas: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Isabella se quedó callada por unos segundos.

Isabella: Lo… lo hice porque…-dijo nerviosa.

Phineas: ¿Por qué? –dijo exasperado.

Isabella: Lo hice para llamar tu atención…

Phineas: *Sabía que quería usarme* ¿Para que querías llamar mi atención, Isabella? –dijo esperando a que confiese.

Isabella suspiró y pensó: *Vamos Isabella, tú puedes*

Isabella: Quería que supieras que existo, Phineas.

Phineas: ¿Qué? No te entiendo –dijo confundido.

Isabella: Ay Phineas, aún no me entiendes… -dijo sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Phineas: Por eso quiero que me expliques…

Isabella lo miró y él con su cabeza asintió.

Isabella: Okay… lo que pasa es que –suspiró- tú siempre me has visto como tu mejor amiga desde niños, siempre me has visto como tu compañera de proyectos y la verdad es que yo quiero que me mires con otros ojos… quiero que me mires como Edward mira a Bella, es decir, como un chico que daría todo por su chica, que la ame a pesar de todo… Phineas… yo –suspiró fuertemente- yo estoy enamorada de ti desde el primer día que te conocí.

Phineas se quedó mudo.

*No puedo creer que la chica que es mi amiga de la infancia esté enamorada de mí, nunca lo hubiera notado si ella no me lo hubiera dicho… ahora… ahora me arrepiento de haberla tratado como la traté… espero me perdone por mi frío trato* pensó Phineas en shock.

Mientras que ellos conversaban, no notaron que alguien los observaba y escuchaba desde afuera. Y...al escuchar la confesión de Isabella, se sorprendió y se fue corriendo.

Gretchen: ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? –dijo desesperándose en la sala de espera.

Ferb: No estés impaciente Gretchen, ellos tienen mucho de que hablar.

Gretchen: Espero que Phineas la escuche o se las verá conmigo –dijo molesta.

Ferb se rió.

Ferb: Te ves adorable cuando te enojas –dijo mirándola.

Gretchen se sonrojó y lo miró.

Ferb se quedó viendo sus hermosos ojos y poco a poco se fue acercando a su cara, Gretchen se sonrojo aún más y se acerco también. Estaban solo a unos centímetros de sus labios solo tenían que…

Harry entró a la sala de espera causando un gran ruido, provocando el separo inmediato de Gretchen y Ferb.

Harry: ¿Alguien ha visto a Vienna?

Ferb: Está en la cafetería –dijo fastidiado y algo sonrojado.

Harry: Gracias –dijo y se fue volando.

Ferb carraspeó.

Ferb: ¿Qué le pasará a Harry?

Gretchen: N-no lo sé –dijo algo afectada por lo que pasó antes.

* * *

Mientras con Harry…

Harry entró a la cafetería miró por todos lados hasta que vió a Vienna en una mesa que estaba en la esquina y fue hacia ella.

Vienna: Hola Harry… ¿Qué tienes? –dijo al ver su cara pálida.

Harry: Tengo que decirte algo muy importante…

Continuará…

* * *

JKFASDKFJDSAJFLKSDAFKLJDKJFLAS MUERO. ¿Que le dira Phineas a Isabella? ¿Que pasará entre Gretchen y Ferb? ¿Que le dira Harry a Vienna? fjdajkfsdj mucha intensidad en este capitulo.

Gracias por sus reviews, significan muuuucho para mi. Espero les haya encantado este capitulo como a mí.

Los quiero, bye!


	16. Felicidad

**Chapter 16: Felicidad**

Vienna lo miró con una mueca en su rostro.

Vienna: ¿Qué me quieres contar?

Harry se despeinó con nervios.

Harry: Isabella se le declaró a Phineas.

Vienna abrió los ojos como platos.

Vienna: ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Harry: Lo que pasa es que fui a hablar con Phineas, ya sabes, por el plan, pero vi por la ventana que Isabella estaba hablando con él así que abri un poco la puerta y empecé a escuchar… lo único que escuche fue la confesión de Isabella, no sé qué pudo haberle dicho antes.

Vienna: ¡Hubieras interrumpido, tonto!

Harry: Perdón, no se me ocurrió –dijo apenado.

Vienna: Ahora tenemos que acelerar el plan –dijo frustrada.

Harry: De acuerdo… ¿Cómo?

Vienna: Esto es lo que vamos a hacer –dijo mientras se acercaba a él para contarle su estrategia.

* * *

Mientras en la sala de espera…

Gretchen miraba hacia la habitación de Phineas cada diez segundos para ver si salía Isabella, cosa que no era así.

Gretchen: ¿Por qué tarda tanto Isabella? –se preocupó.

Ferb: No te preocupes Gretchen, deben estar haciendo las pases.

Gretchen: Pero ya se ha demorado como veinte minutos, una reconciliación no puede durar tanto, ¿o sí?

Ferb: No lo sé, depende de que tan grande sea el problema, y al parecer este es un gran problema.

Gretchen: Ojala que Phineas la haya escuchado, ella se veía muy triste.

Ferb: Estoy seguro que Phineas la escuchara, él siempre da oportunidades.

Gretchen: Eso espero…

Ferb: Ya verás que sí –le sonrió.

Gretchen: Gracias Ferb…

Ferb: ¿Por qué? –dijo confundido.

Gretchen lo miró.

Gretchen: Por tranquilizarme, estaba muy preocupada por Isabella, bueno sigo estándolo –el rió- pero menos, se que ella estará bien –sonrió.

Ferb: De nada.

Ferb miró la mano de Gretchen y con titubeo la agarró. Ella se sorprendió al sentir una mano sobre la suya y se fijó que era la de Ferb, asi que lo miró, le sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

Buford entró a la sala de espera.

Buford: ¿Ya salió Isabella?

Ellos se separaron rápidamente, sonrojados.

Ferb: *¿Por qué siempre nos interrumpen?*-suspiró- No, aún no Buford.

Buford: Esa chica es una egoísta, no nos deja hablar con él –dijo fastidiado.

Gretchen controlando su sonrojo le respondió.

Gretchen: Isabella tiene todo el derecho del mundo a demorarse en hablar con Phineas, sobre todo por el problema por el que enfrentan –dijo algo molesta.

Buford: ¿Tienen problemas?

Gretchen suspiró.

Gretchen: ¿No te has dado cuenta?

Buford: Eh… no.

Ellos rodaron los ojos.

Al cabo de unos minutos Isabella salió con una cara mucho más alegre a que cuando entro a la habitación de Phineas.

Gretchen se levantó y fue hacia ella.

Gretchen: ¿Estás bien? –dijo con cara preocupada.

Isabella le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Isabella: Si Gretchen, estoy bien.

Con esa sonrisa tranquilizó a Gretchen.

Gretchen: Luego me cuentas todo, ¿sí?

Isabella: Mejor mañana, ¿sí? –le suplicó- hoy solo quiero irme a casa y dormir, ha sido un día muy agitado.

Gretchen: Cierto, mejor mañana así tendrás suficiente energía para contarme todos los detalles.

Ellas rieron.

Ferb se acercó.

Ferb: Isabella, ¿hablaste con Phineas?

Isabella: Si, lo hice.

Ferb: ¿Cómo te fue?

Isabella: Bien, hicimos las pases –sonrió.

Ferb: Me alegro por ustedes –sonrió.

Buford: Voy a ver a Phineas, ¿alguien me acompaña?

Isabella: No vayas Buford, Phineas necesita descansar después de todo lo que le ha pasado.

Buford bufó.

Buford: De acuerdo, señora Flynn –se burló.

Isabella se sonrojó.

Isabella: ¡No soy señora de nadie!

Buford: Pero pronto lo serás –se rió.

Gretchen: Ya déjala tranquila, ella también está cansada luego de toda la preocupación que ha tenido –agarró a Isabella del brazo –vamos Izzie, vamos a tu casa para que descanses.

Isabella asintió.

Isabella: Chau chicos, me despiden de los demás.

Ferb: Ok, cuídate Isabella –se acercó a Gretchen- hasta luego Gretchen –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Gretchen se sonrojó.

Gretchen: Hasta luego –se fue volando agarrando el brazo de Isabella.

Isabella: ¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso?

Gretchen: ¡No lo sé!

Isabella: Gretchen…

Gretchen la ignoró.

Isabella: ¿Qué fue lo que paso mientras no estaba?

Gretchen: Solo hablé con Ferb…

Isabella: ¿Y…?

Gretchen: Casi me beso con él… -dijo bajo pero lo suficiente para que Isabella lo escuchara.

Isabella: ¿Qué? –gritó.

Gretchen: Shhh, ¡no grites!

Isabella: ¡Pero si Ferb casi te…!- Gretchen le tapó la boca con la mano.

Gretchen: Lo que pasó es que… estábamos hablando y luego nos miramos, nos acercamos pero nos interrumpieron.

Isabella: Que romántico –suspiró- ¿Cómo te sentiste? …

Gretchen: Mmm… no estoy segura de qué sentí la verdad.

Isabella se rió.

Isabella: Bueno, vamos a mi casa, quiero descansar.

Gretchen asintió.

Isabella y Gretchen salieron a la calles a buscar un taxi que las lleve a la casa García-Shapiro, al encontrar el taxi se subieron y se dirigieron hacia allá.

Al cabo de diez minutos llegaron a la casa.

Isabella: Gracias Gretchen por siempre estar conmigo –sonrió agradecida.

Gretchen: No es para tanto Izzie, además para eso estamos las amigas.

Isabella sonrió y la abrazó.

Isabella: Nos vemos mañana –dijo y Gretchen se fue.

Al entrar Isabella, su mamá la recibió.

Vivian: ¡Hija que bueno que llegaste! –sonrió- ¿cómo está Phineas?

Isabella: Está bien, solo tiene una fractura y una herida en el brazo, pero no sé cuándo le darán de alta –sonrió.

Vivian: Que bueno que no pasó a mayores…

Isabella: Eso es lo que más me alegra, bueno mamá, me voy a descansar ha sido un día muy agitado.

Vivian: De acuerdo hija, anda no más –le sonríe.

Isabella asiente y se va a su cuarto.

Al entrar se hecha en su cama, cierra los ojos y recuerda lo que pasó en la habitación de Phineas, sonriendo.

_*Flashback*_

_Isabella esperaba una respuesta de Phineas luego de su confesión pero él parecía que estaba en otro mundo._

_Isabella: ¿Phineas? _

_El no respondió._

_Isabella se asustó pensando que él no quería volver a hablar con ella porque no le correspondía._

_*Él no me quiere, nunca me querrá, fui una estúpida al revelarle mis sentimientos, será mejor que me vaya y no le vuelva a dirigir la palabra* pensó destrozada Isabella._

_Isabella se levantó pero una mano la agarró impidiendo que se vaya._

_Phineas: Espera Isabella…_

_Ella lo miró con los ojos llorosos provocando que a Phineas se le encogiera el corazón._

_Phineas: No te vayas…_

_Isabella: Pero si tú no me quieres Phineas, mejor te ahorro todo el discurso de rechazo… -dijo triste._

_Phineas: ¡Pero si no he dicho nada aún! _

_Isabella: Tu silencio me lo dice todo –dijo mirando hacia la puerta._

_Phineas: Isabella… siéntate por favor –dijo agarrándole la mano._

_Isabella sintió un escalofrió por su espalda._

_Isabella le hizo caso y se sentó sin mirarlo._

_Phineas: Mírame, quiero decirte algo…_

_Isabella con miedo lo miró a los ojos._

_Phineas se acercó a ella provocando que Isabella temblara._

_Phineas: Yo… -suspiró- yo si te quiero Isabella._

_Isabella se quedó en shock._

_Phineas: Perdón si te hice pensar lo contrario pero es que me sorprendio lo que me dijiste, yo nunca pensé que sintieras eso por mí…_

_Isabella: Pero si… -Phineas la calló la boca con uno de sus dedos._

_Phienas: Si tú no me lo hubieras dicho yo nunca me habría enterado, y yo nunca me habría atrevido a decirte que te quiero, Isabella, yo… quería pedirte que salieras conmigo luego de ir a las películas –Isabella se emocionó-… pero esa persona me habló cosas horribles de ti y bueno yo como idiota le creí, aun no sé porque pensé que tú eras como él decía…_

_Phineas hizo una pausa._

_Phineas: Luego me accidenté y en lo único que pensaba era en ti a pesar de todo lo que me dijeron, nunca deje de preocuparme por ti._

_Isabella sonrió enamorada._

_Isabella: ¿D-de verdad me quieres?_

_Phineas: Si –sonrió- te quiero Izzie. _

_Isabella no aguanto la felicidad y lo abrazó._

_Phineas correspondió su abrazo sonriendo._

_*No puedo creer que Phineas me quiera a pesar de todo, es un sueño hecho realidad* pensó Isabella feliz._

_Isabella se separó de Phineas y lo miró a los ojos. Phineas también miró sus ojos, y , nervioso se fue acercando poco a poco a los labios carnosos de Isabella, ella temblando se acercó, hasta que por fin el momento más esperado por ella pasó. Sus labios estaban unidos moviéndose al compás, como si estuvieran hechos para estar juntos, Phineas puso su mano en la mejilla de Isabella para profundizar el beso e Isabella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Phineas. En ese beso demostraron todo el amor que se tenían._

_Isabella, por falta de aire, se separó de él._

_Isabella sonrió._

_Isabella: Te quiero Phineas. _

_Phineas le acarició la mejilla._

_Phineas: Tambien te quiero Isabella…_

_Phineas le dio un último beso antes de que Isabella se fuera. _

_*Fin del flashback*_

Isabella se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en su cara.

Continuará…

* * *

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW ESTE ES MI CAPITULO FAVORITO SIN DUDA ALGUNA! ¿que haran Harry y Vienna? ¿Porque Isabella y Phineas son tan tiernos juntos? :3

Tengo que decirles que solo actualizare los sabados, ya que empiezo la escuela y voy a estar muy ocupada, este sabado no actualizare, por eso he escrito este capitulo un poco más largo ;).

Esperen el proximo capitulo el proximo sabado!

Gracias por sus reviews 3.

Bye!


	17. Preguntas

**Chapter 17: Preguntas.**

La alarma del reloj de Isabella sonó exactamente a las 6:30 de la mañana creando que Isabella abriera los ojos lentamente, y con una gran pereza levantó el brazo para apagar la alarma. Ella se sentó en su cama y se estiró. Luego ella se levantó y se fue al baño para bañarse. Al terminar se puso un lindo polo blanco con estampado sin mangas ya que hace calor y unos shorts color negro, que combinan con unas lindas sandalias blancas con adornos azules.

Isabella se acordó que no vería a Phineas en la escuela y se estristeció, pero decidió ir a verlo en la tarde al terminar las clases.

*Espero que Phineas piense en mi cuando esté en el colegio* pensó ilsuionada.

Ella bajó las escaleras, saludó a su mamá y se sentó a tomar su desayuno.

Vivian: Hola hija, ¿cómo amaneciste?

Isabella: Bien mamá –dijo sonriendo.

Vivian: Has amanecido de un muy buen humor, ¿porque será? O mejor dicho ¿por quién? –se rió un poco.

Su madre sabía que a Isabella le gustaba Phineas, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Isabella sonrojó al escuchar el comentario de su madre, provocando que se atragante un poco.

Isabella: Ay mamá, no molestes –se rió- Por cierto, luego del colegio me voy a ir al hospital para pasarle las tareas a Phineas para que no se atrase.

Vivian: De acuerdo hija, me alegra que te preocupes por Phineas, pero no llegues muy tarde a la casa.

Isabella: Ok, mamá, no te preocupes –le guiña el ojo y se limpia la boca con una servilleta.

Isabella se levanta de la silla, le da un beso en la mejilla a su máma y se acerca a la puerta.

Isabella: Chau mamá, ¡nos vemos luego!

Vivian: ¡Chau hija!

Isabella salió de la casa y cerró la puerta.

Ferb al mismo tiempo que Isabella salía de su casa.

Isabella: ¡Hola Ferb!, ¿qué estás haciendo? –le sonrió.

Ferb notó que Isabella estaba muy feliz, demasiado.

Ferb: Saliendo de mi casa –rió- Bueno ahora vamos caminando hacia el colegio.

Isabella ríe, y lo sigue.

Ferb: ¿Por qué tan contenta?

A Isabella le brillaron los ojos.

Isabella: Ay Ferb, ¡no sabes lo que pasó ayer! –sonrió emocionada.

Ferb: ¿Qué paso con Phineas?

Isabella: ¿Cómo sabes que fue con Phineas?

Ferb: Es obvio, todo lo que tiene que ver con Phineas, te hace feliz.

Isabella: Pues… ¡Estás en lo cierto! Por él es que tengo esta sonrisa en mi rostro –sonrió.

Ferb sonríe.

Ferb: ¿Se puede saber que hizo mi hermanito? –dijo alzando la ceja

Isabella suspiró.

Isabella: Yo… me le declaré a Phineas.

Ferb: ¿Qué? –dijo sorprendido.

Isabella: Si… y por eso… él también lo hizo.

Ferb: ¿También te dijo sus sentimientos?

Isabella: Si –sonrió enamorada- me dijo unas cosas tan hermosas, nunca me habían dicho nada parecido a lo que él me dijo ayer.

Ferb: ¿Quiere decir que ya son novios?

Isabella sonríe triste.

Isabella: No aun no… pero sé que me lo pedirá pronto.

Ferb: Eso tenlo por seguro.

Isabella: ¿Cuándo te volviste tan hablador?

Ferb ríe.

Ferb: No lo sé.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al colegio.

Todos ya habían llegado.

Bufford: Hola chicos.

Isabella: Hola…

Harry: Hola Izzie –se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Isabella sonrió incomoda.

Isabella: Hola Harry.

Gretchen se acercó y la abrazó.

Gretchen: Hola Isabella –sonrió- me cuentas en el recreo –le susurró.

Isabella: De acuerdo.

Gretchen se le acercó a Ferb, un poco sonrojada.

Gretchen: Hola Ferb –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

A Ferb le pasó una extraña corriente por el cuerpo.

Ferb: H-hola Gretchen –sonrió.

Vienna: Hola Ferb, hola Isabella –dijo al regresar del baño.

Isabella la saludó con la mano.

Gretchen: Ferb, ¿Qué tal está Phineas?

Todos lo vieron.

Ferb: Se encuentra bien, felizmente.

Gretchen: Me alegro –sonrió, causando un ligero sonrojo en Ferb.

Sonó la campana, eso significa que empieza la primera clase del día para ellos, que es lenguaje.

Ellos se dirigieron hacia su clase, se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios, y al cabo de unos segundos entró la profesora.

Profesora: Buenos Días alumnos, hoy les hablaré de un tema que para mí es muy im…

Isabella dejó de escucharla para sumergirse en sus pensamientos, obviamente ellos eran sobre Phineas.

*¿Qué estará haciendo Phineas ahora? ¿Seguirá durmiendo? ¿Estará despierto?* -suspiró- *Espero que piense en mi como yo lo hago en él, y ojalá no se aburra en ese cuarto de hospital*

Isabella miró a la profesora, ella seguía hablando del tema que sea que esté hablando.

*Obviamente esto es más aburrido que estar postrado en una cama de hospital* pensó.

Ella recordaba toda su conversación de Phineas ayer, hasta que recordó algo.

*¿Quién habrá sido la persona que le metió todas ideas absurdas sobre mí? ¿Será cercano a mí o a él? Quien quiera que sea nos quiere ver separados… tengo que averiguarlo lo más pronto posible, antes que esa persona nos afecte en el futuro* pensó preocupada.

El timbre sonó indicando que inicie la siguiente clase, matemáticas.

*Phineas es un experto en esta clase…* pensó Isabella nostálgica.

La clase acabó y empezó el recreo.

Gretchen se acercó a ella y la jaló hacia afuera.

Gretchen: Ahora sí llego el momento de que hablemos.

Isabella rodó los ojos.

Isabella: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero trata de no sacarme el brazo –se burló.

Gretchen: Ja-ja muy graciosa. Mira allá hay una banca donde podremos hablar tranquilas y sin nadie que nos interrumpa.

Ellas se sentaron en el banco que estaba en una esquina, debajo de un poste, casi nadie iba allí.

Gretchen: ¿Y bien? ¡Cuéntame todo!

Isabella: Bien, pero va a tardar un poc, ¿eh?

Gretchen: No importa, ¡solo dime cada mínimo detalle! –dijo emocionada.

Isabella le contó primero por el principio, obviamente, le contó sobre lo molesta que se sentía por su indiferencia y comportamiento, y sobre lo que él le respondió en su defensa.

Gretchen: ¿Cómo que alguien le dijo que tú eres una cualquiera?

Isabella: Eso fue lo que me dijo. Además me dijo que esa misma persona le contó que supuestamente yo lo estaba usando para después botarlo y quedarme con Harry –dijo frustrada.

Gretchen: ¿Y él se lo creyó? –Isabella asintió- Yo lo mato –se paró.

Isabella alzó el brazo para volverla a sentar.

Isabella: Yo también quise hacerlo, pero espera que no he terminado.

Gretchen bufó.

Gretchen: Ok, continúa.

Isabella le dijo que ella jamás sería ese tipo de persona, que jamás lo dañaría, que siempre estaría con él no importa lo que pase. Y luego le contó que se le declaró.

Gretchen: ¿QUE, QUE? ¿TE LE DECLARASTE? –gritó.

Isabella asustada, le tapó la boca.

Isabella: ¡Cállate! ¡Se va a enterar medio país!

Gretchen: De acuerdo lo siento, ¡es que no me lo puedo creer, te armaste de mucho valor!

Isabella: Si, tuve mucho miedo al decírselo pero… valió la pena.

Gretchen: ¿Cómo que…?

Isabella: Shh… aquí viene lo interesante.

Isabella le dijo lo que pasó a causa de su declaración, el desconcertamiento de Phineas, la confesión de sus sentimientos con sus hermosas palabras y finalmente, el mágico beso.

Gretchen: Oh… por… dios… estoy en shock.

Isabella: ¡Lo sé! ¿Te puedes creer que todo eso me haya pasado? Antes pensaba que era imposible, pero resultó lo contrario. ¡Estoy demasiado feliz Gretchen! –la abrazó.

Gretchen la abrazó también.

Gretchen: Estoy muy feliz por ti Isabella, de verdad, te lo mereces, has esperado mucho para esto.

Isabella: Gracias Gretchen –se separó de ella- eres la mejor amiga del mundo.

Gretchen sonrió.

Gretchen: Lo sé, lo sé –Isabella rió- Regresando al tema, ¿te pido ser su novia?

Isabella: No… -dijo triste- pero lo hará, no sé cuándo pero lo hará.

Gretchen: Más le vale… no quiero que te ilusione.

Isabella sonrió.

Isabella: No lo hará, conozco a Phineas, no me lastimaría, no de nuevo. Lo que me parece extraño es que esa persona le haya dicho esas malas cosas de mí –dijo confundida.

Gretchen: ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien pueda ser?

Isabella: No… pero me tienes que ayudar a averiguarlo.

Gretchen: Está bien.

El timbre sonó.

Isabella: Creo que es mejor que regresemos a la clase.

Gretchen: Sí, vamos.

Ellas se separaron y se dirigieron a su salón de clases.

*En cuanto sepa quién fue esa persona, se las verá conmigo, nadie se mete con Isabella García-Shapiro* pensó Isabella enojada, con sed de venganza.

Continuará…

Hola chicos, aquí esta el capitulo 17 del fic. Ojala les guste y perdon por no subirlo ayer, tuve algunos problemas :/. Pero la espera termino 3.

Gracias por sus reviews! Espero que sigan poniéndolos .

Bye!


	18. Mentiras

**Chapter 18: Mentiras**

Las clases pasaron muy lento para Isabella, ya que esperaba ansiosa que fuera la salida para ir a visitar a Phineas, felizmente ella se encontraba en su última clase, solo era cuestión de esperar media hora para ver a su querido Phineas.

Isabella: *Ya quiero ver a Phineas, espero me haya extrañado como yo a él, el colegio sin él no es lo mismo, se siente vacío, como si faltara la felicidad en el salón… Dios… lo extraño tanto, quiero darle un enorme abrazo al verlo.* pensó impaciente.

La profesora al verla desconcentrada la llamó.

Profesora: Señorita Garcia-Shapiro…

Isabella no contestó, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, mirando hacia la ventana que estaba a su costado.

La profesora se acercó hacia ella.

Profesora: Señorita García- Shapiro –alzó un poco la voz, perdiendo la paciencia.

Ella seguía sin contestar.

Gretchen al ver que Isabella seguía perdida, la codeó, haciendo que Isabella reaccionara.

Isabella: ¿Qué paso? –dijo confundida.

Profesora: Lo que pasa señorita García-Shapiro es que acaba de ganarse un castigo por no atender a la clase.

Isabella: ¿Qué? Pero…

Profesora: Sin peros señorita, la veo después de la salida en el cuarto de castigos –dijo esto y siguió con la clase.

Isabella: *¡No! ¡No me puede pasar esto a mí! ¡Tengo que ir al hospital a ver a Phineas!* -pensó desesperada.

Isabella se agarró con las manos la cabeza y suspiró frustrada.

Isabella: *Soy una tonta, ahora tendré que esperar dos horas para visitar a Phineas. Esto me pasa por ser una descuidada y una tonta enamorada que solo piensa en la hermosa carita de Phineas, que siempre se le ocurren las mejores ideas para divertirnos, que siempre me apoya…* -y así cayó de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Profesora: ¡Señorita García-Shapiro! ¿Otra vez distraída?

Toda la clase rió, excepto sus amigos.

Isabella reaccionó… otra vez…

Isabella: Lo- lo siento profesora… -bajó la cabeza sonrojada.

Profesora: Una hora más de castigo.

Isabella: Pero…

Profesora: Silencio, ahora siga la clase si no quiere que se quede cuatro horas castigada.

Isabella asintió y trató con todas sus fuerzas a prestar atención.

Luego de veinte minutos, sonó la campana, indicando que acabó la última clase del día, todos los alumnos felices se fueron yendo uno por uno, pero este no era el caso de Isabella.

Isabella se acercó a Gretchen.

Isabella: ¿Vas a ir a ver a Phineas?

Gretchen: No Isabella, tengo clases de piano, ¿recuerdas?

Isabella: Oh… cierto.

Gretchen: ¿Hoy ibas a verlo?

Isabella: Si… pero creo que no voy a poder –dijo triste.

Gretchen: No te preocupes, luego del castigo podrás visitarlo.

Isabella: No creo, mi mamá me dijo que volviera temprano, si lo visito llegaré tarde a mi casa – dijo frustrada.

Gretchen: Oh… que mala suerte.

Isabella: Si, lo sé.

Gretchen miró su reloj.

Gretchen: Tengo que irme Izzie, ¡nos vemos mañana!

Isabella: Yo igual, tengo castigo –rió sin ganas.

Gretchen: Suerte –se volteó y salió.

Isabella: *La voy a necesitar*

Isabella salió de la clase y caminó por el pasillo, encontrándose con Harry.

Harry: Hola Izzie, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? –le sonrió.

Isabella: No ire a mi casa por ahora, tengo castigo –dijo molesta.

Harry: ¿Castigo? ¿Qué has hecho? –rió.

Isabella: No es divertido –dijo seria.

Harry: Perdón, no me reiré.

Isabella: No presté atención a la clase.

Harry: ¿Sólo eso? Es absurdo

Isabella: ¡Lo sé! Esa profesora me odia.

Harry: Nadie podría odirarte Isabella, eres una muy buena persona.

Isabella se sonrojó inevitablemente.

Isabella: Que cosas dices, Harry…

Harry: Es la verdad –sonrió- Bueno Izzie, me tengo que ir a casa, nos vemos mañana.

Harry se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Isabella: O-ok, bye.

Harry le sonrió coqueto y luego se fue.

Isabella: *Pobre, no sabe que amo a Phineas, espero no desilucionarlo y lastimarlo cuando se entere*

Isabella siguió con su camino y llegó al cuarto de castigos, donde habían cuatro chicos y dos chicas.

Isabella se sentó en un banco.

Profesora: Bueno alumnos, podrán hacer sus tareas aquí, pero sin celular, sin MP4 ni nada electrónico, tampoco quiero que hagan bulla ni hablen ¿de acuerdo?

Los alumnos asintieron.

Profesora: Bien, que empiece el castigo.

Isabella: *Estas tres horas serán las peores de mi vida…*

Mientras con Harry…

Harry: *Este es el momento que estábamos esperando, tengo que decírselo a Vienna*

Harry sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de Vienna.

Harry esperó unos segundos hasta que Vienna contestó.

_Vienna: ¿Diga?_

Harry: Hola Vienna, soy yo Harry.

_Vienna: Hola Harry, ¿Qué pasa?_

Harry: Isabella está en un castigo, es el momento perfecto para seguir el plan.

_Vienna: Genial, es un rato estaré por el hospital, te llamo cuando termine de hacer eso, ¿ok?_

Harry: De acuerdo, hablamos luego.

_Vienna: Ok, bye._

Harry: Bye.

Harry colgó y guardó su cellular.

Harry: Espero todo salga como dijimos.

Mientras con Vienna…

Vienna: *No sé qué habrá hecho Isabella, pero es perfecto, así podré llevar a cabo mi plan para quedarme con Phineas de una vez por todas* -pensó maliciosa.

Vienna cogió un taxi que la dejo en el hospital unos 10 minutos después.

Vienna se dirigió a la recepción.

Vienna: Disculpe señorita –la chica volteó a verla- ¿sabe dónde queda la habitación de Phineas Flynn?

Recepcionista: Si, del pasillo al fondo y ve a la izquierda.

Vienna: Gracias –sonrió.

Vienna fue por donde la recepcionista le dijo, al estar frente de la habitación, suspiró y entró.

Phineas volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta, ilusionado, el creía que era Isabella, pero se decepcionó al ver que era Vienna la que había entrado.

Vienna: Hola Phineas –se acercó a su cama.

Phineas: Hola Vienna –le sonrió a medias.

Vienna se acercó a su cara y le dio un beso a su mejilla.

Phineas se movió algo incómodo por su cercanía y atrevimiento.

Vienna: ¿Cómo estás? –sonrió coqueta.

Phineas: Estoy bien, gracias –dijo ignorando su coqueteo- ¿Cómo están todos por allá?

Vienna: *Seguro se refiere a Isabella, genial* Están todos bien, no te preocupes.

Phineas: Y… -tragó saliva- ¿Y cómo está Isabella?

Vienna se quedó callada unos minutos.

Phineas: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no contestas? –preguntó preocupado.

Vienna: Es que no se si decírtelo…

Phineas: ¿Qué cosa? –se preocupó aún más- ¿Le ha pasado algo?

Vienna: No, no le ha pasado nada malo, bueno físicamente no.

Phineas: ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo confundido.

Vienna: Es que… a Isabella la castigaron.

Phineas: Oh… -se relajó- ¿Y por qué? ¿Se copió en clase? –se rió al imaginar a Isabella siendo pillada por el profesor.

Phineas: *Se vería adorable copiándose, la verdad siempre se le ve adorable, no se cómo antes no lo vi*

Vienna: Eh… no, no fue por eso.

Phineas: ¿Entonces por qué?

Vienna: *Ojala se lo crea* Lo que pasó fue que ampallaron a Isabella y a Harry besándose en un rincón del colegio… -dijo" apenada".

Phineas se quedó en shock.

Phineas: ¿C-cómo? ¿Q-qué I-Isabella y H-Harry…?

Vienna: Perdón si te hice sentir mal, pero tenías que saberlo –le tocó la mano.

Phineas retiró su mano.

Phineas: ¿Y cómo sé que me mientes?

Vienna: No te mentiría con una cosa así.

Phineas: *¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Luego que le confesé mis sentimientos, ella los utilizó como si nada, otra vez. No puedo creer que me haya mentido cruelmente acerca de sus sentimientos, no sé cómo pude creerle, no sé cómo Isabella puede fingir tanto… soy un estúpido, un completo estúpido por creer que ella valía la pena*

Phineas: ¿Por qué me hizo esto? –se le secó la garganta.

Vienna: No lo sé, Phineas, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo siempre.

Phineas la miró agradecido.

Phineas: ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?

Vienna: Porque te quiero Phineas, quiero que seas feliz.

Phineas: ¿Yo te… gusto?

Vienna se sonrojó.

Vienna: Si...-el hizo ademásn de hablar pero lo interrumpió- yo sé que estás enamorado de Isabella, pero esperaré.

Phineas asintió.

Phineas: Gracias por entender, y también gracias por ser sincera conmigo con respecto a Isabella.

Vienna sonrió y lo abrazó, milagrosamente, Phineas le correspondió el abrazo.

Vienna: De nada, yo siempre te contaré la verdad por más dura que sea.

Phineas: Ojalá que cuando me la digas no sea tan dura –se burló.

Vienna se rió.

Vienna: Eso espero.

Vienna: *De ahora en adelante no dejaré que Isabella se meta entre nosotros, haré todo lo posible para que ella y Phineas no te terminen juntos, Phineas es mió, eso es seguro*

Mientras con Isabella…

Pasaron sus tres horas de castigo, por fin podía volver a casa.

Isabella: *Que pésimas tres horas, fueron las tres horas más aburridas de mi vida, nunca más dejaré que me castiguen*

Isabella se paró de su banco y salió de su salón.

Isabella miró su reloj, eran las seis y media de la tarde.

Isabella: Espero mi mamá no me llame la atención.

Isabella tomó un bus y se dirigió a su casa, no sin antes llamar a Phineas.

Isabella esperó, pero no contestó.

Isabella: Que raro que no me conteste, debe de estar durmiendo por los medicamentos, sí eso es –se convenció.

Isabella llegó a su casa y al abrir la puerta, su mamá la regañó.

Vivian: Isabella, te dije que llegues temprano, ¡mira la hora!

Isabella: Lo sé, es que me castigaron en el colegio por estar distraída, no llegué a ver a Phineas –bajó la cabeza.

Vivian: Oh… bueno, no importa, mañana lo podrás ver –se compadeció.

Isabella: ¿En serio?

Vivian: Si hija, puedes intentar verlo mañana, pero esta vez hazme caso.

Isabella: De acuerdo mamá, ¡gracias! –se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo.

Vivian: De nada hija, ahora ven a cenar, que se enfría la comida.

Isabella: Ok mamá, pero primero voy a cambiarme, ¿si?

Vivian: Ok, pero no tardes.

Isabella subió por las escaleras y entró a su cuarto.

Isabella: Vamos a ver si puedo contactarme con Phineas de nuevo.

Isabella lo llamó pero siguió sin contestar.

Isabella suspiró.

Isabella: Bueno… tendré que llamarlo mañana.

Mientras con Phineas…

Phineas se quedó viendo su teléfono por unos minutos.

Phineas: *¿Por qué me llama? ¿Cuál es el propósito de dañarme? Espero no volver a hablar con ella nunca, ella solo me hace daño. Si viene mañana a visitarme, tendré que decirle unas cuantas cosas que no quisiera decirle, después de todo es una chica… y sigo enamorado de ella.*

Phineas siguió pensando, hasta quedarse dormido, esperando que mañana no tenga que hablar con Isabella, para no decirle sus "verdades".

Continuará…

No me maten xd, solo quería ponerle drama a la cosa jaja. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, como a mi

Dejen sus reviews como siempre, me hace muy feliz verlos.

Bye!


End file.
